Mated For Life
by Zamairiac
Summary: Chrissy and Richard face new hurdles as their new relationship is put at odds with a Princess who pines from afar, and her student who is determined to get them together, no matter who stands in her way. The Sequel To Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover - Act Two Never Happened!
1. Chapter 1

_**And so here it is, the sequel to Never Judge A Bug By Her Cover. For those who decided not to read the summary, here's the skinny.**_

 _ **The second act of Never Judge didn't happen, this story starts right after Chrysalis reveals herself to Richard and carries on from there.**_

 _ **So…I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **A New Beginning**

The sweet symphony of a slow, romantic classical song filled the air around me with many a sensation, feeling, emotion…from the one I loved more than anything, even myself. Such a feeling I would once have scorned with fierce hatred and disbelief, unwilling or perhaps even unable to consider the possibility that it could even exist.

But Richie…oh my Richie…he broke down the barrier in front of my eyes, smashed it into pieces and then ground those pieces into dust.

But it was there, pungent and yet so fragrant. Spicy and honeyed, angry and amused, content and bittersweet. The emotions of Richard Tyler, emotions flowing from the only human in the world.

My lover, my mate-to-be…mine, all mine. An equal to whom I could be my true self and know I would face no fear, no hatred or violence, but only love in return.

And as we danced in his front room, the fireplace alight with warmth and glow, I found myself thinking of all that had occurred since I had revealed myself to him, all that had happened in the single day since, a simple twenty-four hours to some.

But to me it was the simplest, happiest day of my life.

…

I awoke to the subtle sensation of something blowing on my hair, the once thin strands fluttering ever so softly as the air brushed against them. The surface my head was lying on moved up and down, slowly...

 _Did I leave the fucking window open?_ I thought irritably, my teeth set in a grimace. _If that cat has shat on my floor again then I'm moving to Richie's, he'll understand._

It was only as I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings that the grogginess of a new day left my mind, and the previous night's events took over, causing me to look up at my breathing pillow and stare blankly at the sleeping visage of my, as of last night, lover.

 _Oh…OH, Richard! I revealed myself to him and he…he didn't care what I was, who I was. He said he loves me, he LOVES ME!_

A truly happy smile overtook me as I recalled all that had occurred last night. Revealing myself to Richard, his fear turning into confusion and then understanding as he held my face in his gentle hands. The strong emotion, the love I felt as I tended to a cut on his back, the slow but horrible fear as he listened to my original plan to breed with and then kill him, only for said fear to morph into pure, true love once more as he shrugged off his trepidation and embraced the mare I was rather then the ruthless Queen I used to be.

I am his best friend, and he is mine. But now we are so much more, we are lovers…and one day we will mate for life. But until that day comes…

 _I will settle for what I have, which is all I never knew I wanted, needed._ I gazed up at my beloved and felt my eyes lidding in contentment as his breathing became gentle snores. _Richard is mine, and his love will make me powerful, powerful enough to leave this accursed city and return to the Badlands where my love can make him…us even stronger._

I felt my eyes stinging as the thought, nay, the dream, my dream surfaced…almost close enough to touch.

 _We will become mated…and I will protect him._

…

 _But in the meantime, I really need to protect my dignity, TO THE BATHROOM!_

Will all the grace of a turtle, I rolled off of Richard and fell to the floor, several curses leaving my tongue as I struggled to manoeuvre my dead legs so I could stand up.

"Nice landing, sugar," spoke a rather amused and unfortunately awake Richard, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched my valiant struggle to right myself. "I think I've seen better landings from suicide bombers."

"Laugh it up sweetie," I growled, my flailing thankfully over as I managed to stagger onto my numb legs.

"Oh I am, well I'm trying but your fantastic arse is kind of distracting." Indeed, as I looked at him properly, I noticed that his once mirthful eyes were quite dark and, dare I say, lustful.

"Oh?" I said, a scowl on my face, but inwardly smiling as a plan began to form in my mind. "Distracting is it, why? Is it too fat, too big? Are you saying I've put on weight?" I began to back up, my _fantastic arse_ thankfully taking up his vision as I felt my scowl twisting into an amused smirk.

"What, no!" he denied fervently, sitting up and waving his hands in further denial. "It's not too big at all, it's got a great jiggle and I like a bit of junk in the trunk. NOT that I'm saying your arse is fat or anything _and I'm going to shut up now_."

I tried, truly I did but I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the absurd pleading expression on his face, nor the worried emotions my feelers were picking up, not that they lasted long once I laughed. His worry rapidly turned into a sort of amused irritability as he realized that I was only messing with him.

"Oh, I get it. Har har har, using female trickiness on my poor, unsuspecting male brain. How very funny of you."

I turned around and lightly slapped his left cheek. "Oh it's okay baby," I crooned sweetly, smiling playfully at his mock annoyance. "The frantic emotions I felt pouring off of you were enough to make my morning a happy one, and you know you love making me happy."

"Oh, you weren't happy enough last night," he said, smirking as he spoke. "I could've sworn by your repeating moaning of ' _Mhmm so fucking good!'_ that I'd already made you happy, all well."

Chuckling at his sarcasm and blatant but sadly failed attempt to make me blush, I patted his cheek again and kissed him softly on the lips. "Oh believe me baby, your tongue made me _very happy_ last night. And those fingers of yours…Mhmm, my legs are _still_ numb from that cum."

It's a rare occasion that I see the emotion before I sense it, because my feelers are actually pretty quick at picking them up, quicker than a bloodhound could smell a rancid carcass in fact. But then again Richard wasn't wearing anything at the moment, seeing that I'd chucked all his clothing somewhere across the room last night.

In my defence it WAS shielding something very precious to me…and I couldn't have that so off they flew. And without them this morning, there was nothing stopping me from seeing his arousal come to life from nought but my words…and maybe the way I ran my tongue over my lips too, but I only did it a little sensually.

"Oh my, is it for me?" I purred, licking my lips sultrily and grinning as his cock twitched in return. "You shouldn't have…" I lowered my head down towards his beautiful, exotic tool and kissed it lightly, moaning…before smirking up at him and turning away, swaying my backside brazenly as I made my way into his bathroom and shut the door.

…

"Fucking hell," his frustrated voice was clear and easy to understand even with a few walls between us. I could feel his frustration the entire time I was doing my business; it didn't waver a bit.

 _Such dedication deserves a proper reward,_ I decided, turning on his shower with a touch of magic.

"Richie!" I called, smiling as I heard the familiar thump of him falling off his sofa. He stopped just outside the bathroom door a few moments later and was evidently about to knock, as I found out when I opened said door and yanked him in with my hooves, before all but chucking him into his shower.

I swayed into the somewhat compact shower cubical and smiled up at him, the water gently bouncing off of the thin, nigh invisible lid on my eyes. One that until right then and there I had only thought to use to shield my eyes from dust and bright lights…and the occasional male with poor aim, but who knew that there could be a more sensual purpose for them.

But enough of my species, all I wanted to think about then and there was my Richie. And so it was with great enthusiasm and care that I picked up a sponge and soap and began to tenderly wash my lover…and if I got a nice meal out of it while I did so too, then it was a nice bonus.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

The two of us had left his house not an hour later, clean, refreshed and in Richards case, very satisfied. We were walking down Windhold Lane, the quickest and admittedly nicest part of the side of Canterlot Richard lived at. There was a park with foals playing, dogs barking and ducks waddling around on an endless search for breadcrumbs.

But none of it mattered that much to me, the only thing I cared about in that moment was the feeling of complete and utter love flowing from Richard and into me, the emotion filling me up long before we made it to the local tavern for his breakfast.

I of course did not need to eat actual food, it didn't harm me in any way, I could even eat raw meat. But as I was back in my unicorn disguise, I needed to make sure I acted out the part of a normal pony for others, even if I no longer needed to do so for Richard.

 _I have just won his heart, the last thing I need is for someone to find out what I am and attempt to separate us._

And so with that thought in my mind, I carried on walking with my boyfriend and entered the tavern otherwise known as, The Grey Hoof. The noise of general conversation and whatnot all but evaporated as we entered, Richard's presence apparently offending the mixed class of nobles and commoners alike at the same time.

 _They dare to judge him when they know NOTHING about him._ Despite my outward mask of calm, I was bristling on the inside, fighting the urge to defend my beloved from their scornful glares. _I would kill them all in a second to spare him their idiocy if it wouldn't bring the fucking Princesses down upon us._

Even with that thought holding me back, I couldn't stop my horn from beginning to glow in warning, a hiss almost escaping my muzzle before I felt Richards hand upon my neck.

"Come on, let's get the table at the end," he said, his wonderful, soothing voice calming me instantly.

Unable to trust that I wouldn't hiss again, I nodded and followed him over to what was practically 'our' table by now. No one would sit at it whenever we came in, likely superstitious that they would catch something from the 'freaky alien thing' that sat there.

I felt my throat constrict as I fought back another hiss. _What's wrong with you Chrysalis, control yourself!_

Shaking my head to clear the cobwebs, I let out a tired sigh and smiled at the questioning glance Richie gave me. "Sorry sweetie, it's just that I can _feel_ what they feel and it's hard to…take it without defending you."

"You don't need to defend me, Chrissy," he said quietly, angrily but not aimed at me, rather at THEM. "They mean nothing to me, honestly the lot of them could get nuked and I wouldn't bat an eye."

"Nuked?" I echoed, rolling the unfamiliar word on my tongue.

"Killed violently by an explosion," he explained, grinning as he imagined it, the feeling of almost savage glee easily sensed by my feelers. "Not to mention the radiation that would kill off those who somehow survived…"

I couldn't help but smile with him as I too imagined the judgemental ponies around us getting 'nuked'.

"But then again the rest of the city would likely die too, and they're not all bad," he admitted, shrugging as if to clarify his opinion. "Only about nighty nine percent of them deserve a good nuking."

I snorted in a very unladylike manner, attracting more scorn from those around us. Richard smirked as he noticed this, waving merrily at a rather fat stallion in a suit. The stallion turned his muzzle away and up in the air, drawing another snort from Richard this time.

Eventually my lover went over to the bar and ordered himself a full breakfast, one which I promised to pick food off of so as to keep up my unicorn mirage.

While waiting for his food to be cooked, I figured now was as good a time as any to talk about what had happened last night…and where we went from there. And so with a quick soundproofing spell, one that would leave any eavesdropper without nought to listen to but static, I figured we were good to talk openly.

"Richard," I said, placing my hooves in his hands and smiling uncertainly at him. "I was wondering about what happened last night and…I know this sounds a bit needy but I want to know where you think we should go from here?"

Uncertainty flowed from him as much as I felt it myself, but still he smiled and squeezed my hooves affectionately, kissing my left with such love that I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"I honestly don't know," he admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I've never really had a proper relationship before, let alone a girlfriend…a lover. But I do know that wherever we go from here, we'll do it as a team, because that's what we are now, a team."

My smile widened considerably at his words, my head nodding in agreement as I spoke. "We are team now aren't we. I…I like it; I like it a lot Richie."

I'm over two centuries old and have had many experiences that some could call disgusting, heard heart felt words from my prey that others would call romantic. But listening to my first, true partner talk to me like that, include me in his life like that…I felt myself blushing, swooning even as little butterflies seemed to come alive in my belly.

 _This is what is what it feels like to love another._

It was a feeling I wouldn't give up for anything. I would treasure it selfishly for the rest of my life…

Richard's plate of food was placed on the table quickly, only being saved from flying across onto my boyfriend by his quick hands holding the plate steady. I turned to snarl at the server but only managed to catch the back of them as they all but raced back into the kitchen.

 _He's done nothing to deserve their hate, he's SAVING THEM_ _for fucks sake and they treat him like shit under their hooves!_

There were times like this where I considered simply taking Richard and running away from Canterlot, from Celestia's _use_ for his seed and abandon the dying race to their inevitable extinction.

The only thing stopping me was the certainty that Celestia would have contingencies to stop him leaving the city. A guard posted at the train to stop him, or perhaps even a hired group of thugs to ambush him, leaving Celestia to miraculously save him somehow and win him over to her FUCKING, WHORISH HEART!

…

Okay maybe I'm still a little bit paranoid of her mysterious interest in his life and hobbies, in Richard as a whole. Why would she need to know these things at all, unless of course she wanted Richard for more than his samples.

 _Richard would laugh at me if I suggested that the fat flanked Princess fancied him, but I know there's something like that going on. Why else did she want to know about him beyond his use for saving her pathetic species?_

I didn't know yet, but I wouldn't give the whorse any reason to tell me.

I picked at Richard's breakfast randomly at first, but as if he knew I was unhappy, my boyfriend sneakily managed to somehow stick a bit of egg in my muzzle without me noticing, prompting me to retaliate as per the competition rules and feed him a bit of hash brown in return.

And so it was that we found ourselves giggling at each other and smiling like idiots as we left the tavern, Richard only grumbling a little when I used a napkin to clean a bit of tomato sauce of his cheek.

I can't quite describe why that tiny act made me feel so good, but it did.

"Where to now, sugar?" he asked, looking around the now busy city.

"Hmm, I don't know," I replied, tapping the underside of my muzzle in contemplation. I looked around what I could see, before suddenly pausing as an idea came to me. "How about we join a club?"

"A what?"

Smiling at the absurd amount of surprise I felt flowing from him, I bumped my flank against him playfully and grinned up at him. "Come on Richie, I know the general population of Canterlot consists mostly of dicks and twats, but _surely_ there's a small group that won't glare the moment you enter their sight."

Of course I said all of this knowing full well that everyone nearby could hear me, I wasn't exactly being quiet about it and the spell I'd used in the tavern was attached to the table we ate on, so I pretty much knew that I'd be heard. Antagonising the Ponies of Canterlot was one of my favourite past times, even before I met Richard.

Richard seemed to catch onto this too as a devilish grin of his own wormed its way onto his face.

"Well I'm sure that somewhere in this city, there is indeed a small group of _nice_ people." I could sense a 'but' coming a mile away. "However, I have no desire to suffer their ridiculous superstition, or indeed just their general dickheadery. So how about we just buy a trainer tape instead, eh?"

If I wasn't a Queen well trained in handling emotions, then I could say with certainty that the amount of variety I felt in that moment would have made me throw up. As if was, I simply lowered the sensitivity on my feelers and smirked up at him lover, a plan already forming behind my eyes.

"A tape honey?" I asked, fighting back a giggle as a trickle of dread emanated from my human. "Well…I think I know just what to buy!"

And so it was that I practically dragged him along with me into the nearest tape store, dragging him once more over to the training part and picking out the first one that looked just about terrible enough for us both to partake in.

 _I know we're together now but I'm still me, a little bit of Chrissy styled fun never hurt anyone…much. Besides it's not like we'll be doing it for more than five minutes._

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at my poor mate-to-be when he noticed what was on the tape.

'Dancing Lessons'

"Chrissy why would you do this to me?" he cried, horror clear on his face as we left the store, my grin morphing into a fully-fledged smirk as his pleading continued all the way back to his house. "Can't we just go ice skating again, it's less bloody painful!"

"Oh, it's okay honey!" I sang playfully, dodging his attempts to grab the tape with a teasing ease. "It's just a bit of dancing!"

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 _Why didn't we just go ice skating, it IS less bloody painful,_ I found myself thinking not one, not two, but SEVEN hours later. SEVEN! _Why, oh why did I think this would be a fun idea, my hooves are killing me!_

Richard, as I came to find out rather quickly was NOT a fantastic dancer. Oh he picked up the basics after the first two hours, but then he insisted on spinning me around like a pro, which left me dizzy and more than a bit nauseous. Don't even get me started on when he tried to bend me over, my head is still ringing slightly from banging on the wall.

 _If I didn't know any better, then I'd swear he's just trying to get back at me for buying this infernal tape._

Richard of course was now quite content to carry on _learning_. He'd had a great big dopey smile on his face from the moment he stopped stepping on my hooves.

 _But then again...he seems like to actually like dancing with me, so maybe it's not bad after all. I mean he really does seem to enjoy this now; I can feel his happiness._

It was bizarre how the feeling hit me, gradual in pace but as strong as Earth Pony in force. Because…dancing with him, with my Richie was something that I realized I'd never done before. Not once, not ever.

The simplicity of it all, holding his shoulders as his hands gently, but firmly held my back. The annoyance I felt inside all but evaporating as I looked at his face, his eyes and saw only joy, a rare emotion on the face of one who was often angry. All of this was something I'd once thought only read about in books, in fantasy where the colt meets mare and battles for her heart.

 _This isn't fantasy, this isn't a book._ Whatever irritation I felt fled as I felt utter contentment fill me up, his love so giving, so much filling me up alongside it. _This is real, just Richie and I dancing to a silly training tape._

As five minutes turned into ten, and then into twenty, I realized something else, something so simple, something as happy as it was sad.

 _This is the best day of my life._ The realization made my eyes widen, my muzzle open in a sort of shock _No drama, no tears…just me and Richard dancing. I've never had such a simple day as this in all my two centuries…not once._

And he was the reason it happened at all…

Gentle laughter escaped me with ease as I held moved my hooves off of his shoulders and around his neck, eyes lidding as affection overwhelmed me.

"This is the happiest I've ever felt," I said, sighing happily as I leaned forward just a touch and kissed him deeply. "Thank you. I love you so much, Richie."

"And I you, always," he whispered, his grip just a little tighter as he squeezed me lovingly, my head resting on his shoulder as we continued to dance and dance and dance…

It was sappy and overly sweet, but I wouldn't have changed a damn thing because I love him, and love is about more than kissing and sweetness.

 _Sometimes you have to learn how to enjoy the simple things in life, even if it means dancing until the sun comes up._

Funnily enough, that's exactly what we did.

 _ **And boom, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I found it a blast to write about this couple again. They are admittedly one of my favourites.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed then please leave a comment telling me what you did, if you didn't then do the same, I'm open to criticism.**_

 _ **Stay Snuggly Friends, Zam.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here we are again, chapter two. As of this moment this story has 135 likes and 20 dislikes, to those have disliked it could I perhaps trouble you to explain why? If there's a problem with grammar or whatnot and it's caused to you dislike it then I would certainly wish to know.**_

 _ **On the other hand, if you've disliked it based solely because it has the genres – Human, Sex, Romance. Then shame on you, you closed minded fools. The like/dislike system has never really concerned me overmuch, but disliking based on the cover is one of my pet peeves, so I guess this time it has. No matter!**_

 _ **Now then! Onto the second chapter, it starts off in a bit of a prologue seeing as Richard hasn't had a POV at all yet, but I hope you enjoy it friends, I certainly will!**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 _ **Questions**_

 **Richard POV**

My name is Richard Tyler, I'm twenty three years old and for such an admittedly young guy, I have to admit that my life is already way too fucking full of shit. I mean let me start from the top, my mother left me and my sister Emily when I was thirteen, I was chucked in an orphanage and then separated from my sister. From then on out I joined a rather nasty street gang and partook in all the usual shite you'd expect, mugging, burglary and I've even killed a guy.

Do I sound like I'm bragging, because I'm not. Apart from the killing, of which I did to a pathetic little rat who chose to rape Emily when she was fourteen, I'm actually pretty damn ashamed of my younger self. But when I took Emily back into my life, I changed myself for the better. I took night classes to gain a better education, I had two jobs, I had a house, I had a godamned fucking life!

And then she was taken from me…suicide, because I was too thick to realize that my love alone hadn't helped her move on like I had. Because I was to fucking full of myself to realize that despite my better vocabulary, my money, my house and bloated pride…that Emily was still hurting badly from what that creep of a stepfather had done to her.

Emily died because of me…and I was pulled from my world and into another before I could even say a proper goodbye. I was on my way to her funeral…a tiny little thing with only myself and a few buddies who like me had moved on past the old gang and thought to better ourselves…I was on my way, but Twilight Sparkle, the pet bitch of Celestia had _accidently_ picked me up and plopped me slap bang in her library.

She stole me from Emily…and I never told her. No, I let self-pity and disgust for myself drive my actions, I let myself fall into a truly twisted relationship with a fucking pony. Kissing, feeling each other up, moans and groans and delightful sounds, anything I could use to run away from the pain that followed me like a shadow.

But then I learned that even that was a ruse, used to keep me in Equestria, the world I had been sucked into. You see there's a really messed up problem with the guys here, none of them can put a bun in a mare's oven. And so Twilight, in her brilliance decided to say 'Hey, why don't you spunk in a cup and see what comes up, what's the worst that can happen?'.

You wanna know what happened, I'll tell you. My juice is like nectar of the gods for their little 'save the species' project. I don't know how, and to be fair I don't care to know. But for some ungodly reason my samples are saving Equestria from dying out, but they need to have constant top ups so I go to the Princesses castle once a week, every week and whack off in a cup for them.

I didn't want to at first, in fact when they refused to help me go back to Earth I all but weaved every curse word into a couple of sentences and yelled at them. But then Twilight came in and 'saved me' from my little rebellion…and for some reason I still don't understand I let her.

Grief maybe…or maybe I just needed an outlet. Thank fuck I didn't actually fuck her; I really don't want to know what she would have done when I left her if I had. Because like I said, whatever we had was nothing more than a way to keep me on Celestia's leash. But I found out, and I left that purple bitch crying like a child who'd been denied a cookie.

And do you know what, I felt no shame in doing so. No one controls me, no one!

…But as I came to find out, there was a little light shining in the dark.

I first met Chrissy in a tavern literally right after I broke up with Twilight. The mare looked…different back then, pretty in her own way but not really attractive to me. To be completely honest I've yet to meet a pony who could pull my eyes on their appearance.

But as some people tend to figure out, there's more to beauty then how someone looks. Chrissy's personality was second to none. She was feisty, sarcastic and honestly quite brilliant in her own way. She took no shit from anyone, she stuck up for me even when I felt I didn't need it…she befriended me, and as of now I'm not ashamed to admit that I was so lonely before I met her.

We hit off right from the start, the both of us were so similar in a way beyond our personalities but I couldn't quite understand why. But I do now…

Chrissy's real name is Chrysalis, and she isn't really a unicorn, that's just a mirage. Chrysalis is a Changeling Queen, a species that looks like slightly like a pony if not for their various bodily holes, cat-like eyes, fangs and incredibly sexy voice that overlaps itself.

She revealed her true self to me so many months after we'd first met, almost a year in fact. I'll admit that when she did so I was beyond shocked, I thought that the 'creature' had somehow teleported in my friend's place…and I called it, her a monster. The so called monster soothed my fears and explained ever so calmly that she was in fact my friend…my rock, my Chrissy.

The only girl in existence I had ever loved beyond a familial way. And that night…we kissed for the first time, and I felt happy, truly happy. She also blew me like a pro, but that doesn't sound quite as romantic does it.

But now that I know what she is, I can't deny that I have questions for her. Questions that even after a night and morning dancing away, I still feel a burning need to ask.

And so when we woke up later that afternoon…I did.

…

…

…

I had left Chrissy snoozing on my bed, the thought of which made me smile as I flicked the kettle on. It was bizarre for me to be drinking tea at all to be perfectly honest, I kind of prefer cider no matter the hour.

 _Ah, the comforts of living on your own._

But then Chrissy had entered my life and for some funny reason, I felt a strange desire to make a cup of tea.

 _Wait, when did I buy teabags? Did Chrissy buy some…do I have milk in the fridge?_

I did, thankfully. And so I poured a cup and took it back into my bedroom, smiling once more as I watched a snoozing Chrissy kick her left hind leg, a rather happy grin on her muzzle as she did so. It was only as I went to take a sip that the gorgeous mare opened her eyes and breathed deeply through her snout.

"Mhmm…is that tea?" she asked tiredly, yawning as she more or less forced herself to lean on her forehooves, smiling at me. "And you're drinking it? Richard you hate hot drinks."

I blinked and looked down at the steaming concoction in realization, as if I hadn't quite figured out that it was indeed a hot drink. "Oh…yeah, I um…don't know why I made it to be honest."

Chrissy cocked a weary eyebrow at me before grinning and shuffling over onto my lap. Her horn lit up and the hot cup was effortlessly plucked from my grip and down to her muzzle.

"Mhmm, this is very nice Richie," she purred, practically moaning as she took a sip. "You made it just the way I like it, thank you."

"No…problem," I replied, shaking my head quickly before a headache came on. "I take it you slept alright, how are your hooves?"

"Sore," she deadpanned, scrunching her muzzle up in minute irritation before sighing and smiling up at me. "But It's fine, I enjoyed our little-long dance…I really did mean it when I said it was the best I'd ever felt."

I leaned down and laid a kiss on her lips, surprising the mare for all of a second before she returned it lovingly. "Hehe, what was that for love?" she asked, giggling cutely at my flushed cheeks. I couldn't help it, she's a really damn good kisser. I literally felt my dick twitch every time she so much as pouted, so kissing her was akin to cloud nine on the pleasure scale.

And she knew it.

"That was for putting up with my enthusiasm yesterday," I explained, tapping her snout playfully. "And also because of how beautiful you look right now." To my complete surprise it was Chrissy whose cheeks were flush this time, a rarity for a mare whose cheek complexion never seemed to change.

"If I couldn't feel your honesty then I would deny your words," she said quietly, small smile on her muzzle as she looked down at her tea.

I cupped her cheek and gently brought her back up, looking right at her exotic yet undeniably alluring eyes as I rubbed my thumb over it affectionately. "You," I intoned softly. "Are the most gorgeous looking creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. And every time you doubt that, I'll do exactly what I'm doing now. I'll put my hand on your cheek, I'll call you gorgeous and then I'll kiss you like _this_."

I retook her lips with an ease I didn't know I had, being entirely new to the concept of it all. But still I did it. Our lips moved against the over so easily, her feminine moaning so quiet, so arousing and attractive to my ears that I deepened our kiss even further, adding my tongue and gasping as her longer, alien one wrapped around mine and touched parts I didn't know could feel-

"OW, FUCKING HELL!"

The sensation of something burning, namely the unclothed, unprotected skin on my right thigh forced me to push Chrissy away and clutch at it in agony.

"Sorry Richie, I'm so sorry!" Chrissy's apologized frantically. "I lost my concentration and dropped it, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine!"

It wasn't fine, some of it had spilled onto my boys and H.O.L.Y shit, that most certainly did NOT tickle.

"Here, move your hands and let me lick it."

"What?"

"My saliva can heal, remember? Now shush!"

Butttt then again, maybe it wasn't so bad. I definitely thought so as her tongue left my thigh and began to venture north.

"Chrissy are you sure that I can't just use soMEEEEE ICE!"

I didn't need any ice.

 **...**

Once I had been _healed_ , I'd put on a pair of boxers much to Chrissy's disappointment, and had changed the bottom sheet the tea had spilled onto. As of that moment, Chrissy was reading a book that had come with some of Celestia's 'gifts' for my fucking obedience. However, as I made to turn around, I caught the name of the author on the book.

Chrissy Love Bug.

"Did you write that book?" I asked, the answer becoming clear as she grinned cheekily and put it to one side, winking secretively.

"Yep, it's one of the many ways I managed to afford that overpriced hotel I stay at," she replied, smirking at my surprise. "I must have forgotten to mention I wrote it…and a few others, my mistake."

 _I had no idea she'd written a book before; what else don't I know?_

It was weird how suddenly it hit me…that although we'd been friends for nearly a year there was still a lot I didn't know about my lover, not including the fact that she'd only recently revealed what she really was to me.

"I don't suppose now's a bad time to ask you a few questions?"

Chrissy cocked an eyebrow at my request and smirked slyly. "Why, have I done something wrong detective? I can promise that I really am a _good girl_ deep down."

"You're a _bad girl_ through and through Chrissy," I chuckled, leaning over and quickly kissing the top of her muzzle. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, but seriously I am wondering about a few things."

Smiling, Chrissy put the book down on the bedside table and shuffled the minute distance over to me before putting herself in a sitting position. "I figured you'd have a few questions you'd want to ask at some point," she said, her tone somewhat nervous. "But I've kept some secrets from you before and I don't plan to do it again now, so ask away honey."

"Okay then, well for starters…" I thought hard on what to ask her, there were so many questions I had and to be honest a few of them I was nervous about having the answer. "I was wondering how old you are; I mean you've mentioned being centuries old before but I…I guess I just wanna know."

Instead of smiling, she seemed to become even more nervous. "Well…I didn't think; I mean I hoped it didn't matter overly much to you-"

"It doesn't," I cut across, happy as this seemed to please her. "Age is just a number to me, I'm just a bit curious."

"O-Oh, okay then," she breathed, smiling once more. "Well if you really want to know, I'm two hundred and thirty one years old…more or less, I kind of lost track of it after I turned two hundred and four so there could be a year or so difference either way, but I'm fairly sure it's around that number."

I'm not shy in admitting that her age surprised me, humans can live to over a hundred but barely manage to scrape seventy sometimes.

"Wow…that's quite a life you've had," I said, slightly stunned but at the same time okay with it. "You're looking quite good for your age, by the way."

She grinned and crossed her forelegs on my lap. "Changeling's don't age on the outside, we age internally at a fairly slow rate. When we're born we only remain foal-like for around a year or so before we grow…rapidly. Speech and mannerisms are known to us though our hive mind, so we don't really need a form of education like the majority of the world seems to have since what we know is passed down through the generations of those who came before us, whatever else we do learn is done independently, that's how we can still have new ideas from learners and inventors."

Chrissy chuckled as I quickly took it all in…and rubbed my head as I gradually came around to understanding it. "So what you're saying is…you're like insects?"

She cocked an eyebrow at me incredulously. "My appearance didn't give it away? We're akin to insects in that we have certain characteristics like our wings and a hive mind yes, but we're still warm blooded like any other mammal. To be honest I'm not sure if we're a hybrid of pony and moth, or simply someone's twisted experiment gone horribly wrong, but I am what I am and I'm proud of it. We're the great survivors of Equestria…or we were, once. It's just me now."

I frowned at the familiar words, certain that she'd sais as much before but I, for some reason hadn't acted on it. "You're the last of your kind?"

"Yes," she said, voice tired and sad. "All my children died in my foolish invasion, I'm all that's left."

"And you're certain there's no one else out there?"

She shook her head. "No one that I can sense, and if they're beyond Equestria then they'd want nothing to do with me anyhow, I'm not their Queen."

"There are more of you?" I asked, honestly surprised at the revelation.

"There are other hives yes, but unless I birthed them they are not of my kind." She looked at my expression and either felt my confusion or read it from my face. "When I say my kind, I always mean those that I birthed. I _am_ the last Changeling here, but elsewhere there are others."

"Then why not visit them, even if they aren't your children they're still Changelings and-"

"Because they would try their best to kill me!" she cut across, her angry words silencing me effectively. "I am a rival Queen and they would see my 'visit' as an invasion, an attempt to assassinate their own Queen and assimilate them to myself, to become _my_ kind, _my_ species. No foreign Changeling would stand for it. So no I can't just pop over for a visit, next question please!"

I winced at the hurt and rage in her voice, the way her eyes seemed to be glaring right through me, guilt flooding me as I realized that I was the cause of it.

But as she always seemed to do, Chrissy knew what I was feeling and sighed, seemingly forcing the anger off of her before reaching up with her muzzle and kissing the underside of my jaw, nuzzling it gently. "I'm sorry baby, it was a touchy question. I didn't mean to act like that."

"Sorry sugar, I should have known."

"You had no way of knowing…ask your next one, I'm okay." As if to emphasise this, she moved her head back down and manoeuvred herself so that her head was resting against my stomach, her right hoof stroking my legs lovingly.

We weren't able to look at each other unless she purposefully looked up, but to be honest I felt fine with her leaning against me like that. And as I placed my hand on her soft chitinous plating, I felt a wave of protectiveness flow through me…as if holding her like that was the right thing to do. And even though I'm certain that she's perfectly capable of overpowering me through her magic, her happy sighs made it clear that she felt that way too.

Even if she's the one usually protecting me.

"Why do you love me?"

…the question slipped through my lips before I could stop it, raw emotion being the cause. Chrissy stiffened in my hold, evidently surprised at the question before she leaned back and kissed my stomach affectionately.

"Why do you ask?" she uttered softly, nuzzling my belly as she did so.

 _Good question…_

"I…don't know," I replied, confused as to why I _did_ ask her it. "I guess I just…want to know. I know it's not a male thing to do, but-"

A green glow gently wrapped around my lips and shut them, stopping the rest of my rambling before it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Richard," her voice as she said my name was…the most loving I think I'd ever heard it, it honest to god made my stomach feel a bit tingly. "It's not a _female thing_ to express what your feel, it's a Changeling thing, a Pony thing, a Human…thing. I want you to promise that you won't let yourself feel ashamed whenever you want to have a little heart-to-heart with me, okay?"

I felt a bit stunned at the strength in her voice, the certainty that she was completely right in what she was asking of me. But then…she _was_ right.

"Okay," I said, leaning down and kissing the top of her muzzle. "I promise."

"Good," she said, evidently happy. "As to why I love you…that's simple. I love you because you're Richard Tyler. I love you because you care about me, the real me. You didn't judge me based on my appearance when I showed you my true self. You held me, you kissed me, you loved me, you accepted me."

She moved up off of my stomach and took my face in her hooves, looking right at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"If I'm your rock then you're mine too. When I came to Canterlot the only thing I cared about was my own survival, but that changed when I met you. You befriended me, you took me out and showed me that life is more than just surviving…it's about enjoying it to the fullest, and every day since I met you I've tried my best to do just that."

"I won't deny that I'm a little addicted to you, to your love for me. But I care about you for more than just that. I care about you because I want to make you happy, I want to keep you safe, I want you to wake up in my hold every morning and know that it's where you belong. When I wake up with you, it's all I can think about."

Her tender gaze suddenly turned dark, her eyes lidding in a sultry manner as she quickly licked her lips. "But there are other things I love about you too. I know a few days ago when I left to go back to the hotel that you couldn't keep your mind off of me, even though you don't really find my unicorn shape all that pleasing to look at, I could sense your arousal all the way from my hotel room. And now, knowing that my true form excites you so badly makes it so difficult to not _fuck you_ into a drooling mess here and now."

"Oh?" I can't deny that my male pride took a nice boost upwards…along with my male tool, but I chose to ignore that. "I really turn you on that much, huh?"

Chrissy nodded at my words and glanced down at the tent I was pitching, her smile widening happily. "Yes, really." She kissed the tip of my nose and gave it a playful lick. "You're very attractive to me, silly male. I love you, I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that." And as if she wanted to _really_ drive home just how much she did, Chrissy pulled my head to hers and kissed me deeply, her familiar alien tongue flicking around my own tongue and teeth as she moaned excitedly.

Eventually though I figured out that I still needed that glorious substance known as air, and as if she'd heard what I was thinking, Chrissy began to slow our make-out session down and eventually pulled away, a proud look in her eyes as she watched me struggle to contain my own excitement and, well you know, breathe.

"Does that answer your question Richard?" she asked, her tail casually brushing against my boxers as she smiled at me, almost innocently. "Or do you need another…demonstration?"

I had many more questions that I wanted to ask her, quite a few more in fact. But sadly I was suffering from second head syndrome and most of my blood had flooded south.

"I wouldn't mind another one or two…or five," I said, grinning cheekily as she giggled and moved forward, her forelegs easing around my neck as she shimmied her rump directly atop my boxers and made herself very comfortable.

"I know you're not ready to mate just yet," she purred, deliberately moving her arse one way and then another with every few words she spoke. "But…I'm up for a little love proving, maybe you'll return the favour?"

"You can count on it." I kissed the side of her neck and nibbled on it a tad roughly, before lifting my hand in the air and giving her backside a good slap.

"OH!" her eyes widened momentarily, only to quickly darken as she took my mouth roughly, giggling as she pulled me closer. "Mhmm, Richie!"

I figured I could ask afterwards, unfortunately our little session was ruined by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Fucking hell!" I snarled, making to go and answer it. Chrissy however had other plans as she pulled me back and grinded on my clothed dick, quickly dampening them.

"Forget it Richie," she pleaded, turning my head and kissing, panting and hissing in a very arousing way. "Stay with me, you haven't even touched me and I'm so close." I instinctively bucked up against her and found myself _staring_ at how fucking sexy she looked moaning and panting on me. "Fuck, I'm going to cum, I'm going to-"

The doorbell rang again, followed up by a series of loud knocking and a voice calling. "Mr Tyler, this is the Royal Guard. We have orders from Princess Celestia to bring you to the palace-"

I didn't need to feel emotions to know that Chrissy was thoroughly pissed off. Yelling in frustration, the fucked off mare changed into her unicorn mirage, opened the curtains next to the window and nearly tore it off its hinges as she opened it, looking down at the guard.

"Oi, dickhead!" she shouted, practically spitting as she spoke. "I was three seconds from having the best cum in years, so fuck off before I tear your horn off and use it as a fucking dildo!" She waited a few more seconds for a response that never came, before she moved her head back inside and shut the window, turning around quickly and _staring_ at me, her barrel heaving as her eyes twitched.

"Now then, let's-"

The doorbell rang again and I was forced to shield my eyes as a green jet of light flew from her horn and smashed through the window, the intensity and sheer power coming from it making my breath catch in my throat.

"WHAT?!" she screamed, her anger and frustration…kind of turning me on. "He's not going with you, so FUCK O-"

"Princess Celestia requests that both Mr Tyler and Miss Chrissy come to the palace," the guard, male by the sound of it spoke rapidly, evidently unnerved by my lover's power.

Her angry stance weakened slightly as she heard this, and I took the moment to come over and pop my own head out the window. There were only three guards below, one of them female and the other's male. All were looking up at Chrissy uneasily, as if waiting for another blast of magic to fly from her horn.

"Why does she want both of us?" I asked, not as frustrated as Chrissy…but still pretty damned frustrated.

The female looked at the other two and shrugged, before answering. "We don't know sir, we were just requested to assist the both of you catch the train to the upper level of the city, that's all we know. I…apologize for interrupting."

Before I could answer, Chrissy pulled me back into the room and kissed me sensually for several moments, before pulling away and licking my nose. "That's a promise for later."

"We're going?" I asked, curious as to her sudden change of heart.

"I have a few questions I want to ask the fat flanked fuck, not limited to her awful attempt to blackmail me the other day."

Suddenly interested myself, I nodded and kissed her with as much sensuality as she did me. "Me too, and _that_ is me agreeing to later, I owe you a happy ending."

Grinning like a loon at my words, Chrissy stuck her head back out the window. "Fine, give us half an hour to get ready."

"Half an hour, excuse me ma'am but I must insist we go now," replied a rough, if somewhat nasally male voice.

"Oh okay then," Chrissy agreed, much to my surprise. "I'll just grab my boyfriend, who just so happens to be _covered_ in my fun juice, and we'll walk down to the train. Come on Richie, I'm sure the guard can explain to whoever we pass why you're a bit sticky and smell like a salt lick-"

"Okay, you have ten minutes' ma'am!" shouted the female guard.

"Thank you dear, see you in fifteen!" Chrissy sang back, giggling at my amused expression before looking at the shattered glass around us and smiling at me guiltily. "Um, sorry about the window. I'll pay for someone to fix it when we get back."

"You can't fix it with magic?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "Magic can't do everything Richie. Now come on, let's have a nice long twenty minute shower, just to make sure we clean _all_ of myself off of you."

"No fun time?" I asked, grinning.

"Later, I promise it'll be worth it."

The shower, while lacking in sexy time was still quite nice when it came to cleaning my lover. But unfortunately it passed all too quickly, and before I knew it I was standing in the Royal Palace, waiting with a surprisingly patient looking Chrissy for us to be admitted to the usual meeting room Celestia used in her many varied attempts to partake in conversation after I jacked off in a cup.

 _I think I've said all of about a hundred words to her._

The door opened and to my surprise and utter dismay, it was not Celestia's voice that called us in but one far worse.

"Hello Richard."

The first thing I noticed walking in was the large form of Princess Celestia. Unfortunately, it was the one sitting next to the alabaster princess that caught my attention straight after. The last pony, hell, person I ever wanted to see again.

"Twilight," I said through gritted teeth, my anger with the mare still so strong. But as I felt a presence brush against myself, I remembered quickly that I wasn't alone this time, and that gave me strength.

"Silly little girl, so predictable," Chrissy tutted mockingly, her eyes flashing in subtle hatred as she turned her gaze onto the Alicorn beside her, her body actually trembling with fury. "And Princess Celestia, so sorry for not bowing. Where are my manners. Oh yes, I must have left them back at the hotel, you know, the one where your loyal pet here gave me your letter. I _do_ apologize for not sending one back, but I simply couldn't seem to find the right words to say."

Celestia opened her muzzle to speak but was cut off when Chrissy spat, as in actually spat all the way across the table and on her crown.

"There, I think that's everything I need to say about the letter," Chrissy said, sneering at the complete look of shock on both Celestia's and Twilight's faces. She looked back at me and grinned, before patting the chair next to her and sitting down. "Come on then Richard, sit down. I want to hear just what it is that our esteemed ruler has to say."

Fighting not to laugh at her audacity, I complied and sat down on the chair beside her, watching as the Princess pulled herself together and used her magic to wipe away Chrissy's spit.

"Twilight," she began, her voice as perfectly calm and motherly as ever. "If you would ask the guard outside to send for refreshments. I have a feeling that we're going to be talking for a little longer than I first suspected."

I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and glanced as Chrissy, said mare watching the Princess with an expression of distaste on her face.

 _This should be fun…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welp here we go again, chapter three. I must admit I didn't expect this sequel to pick up some many likes in such a short time, but I'm grateful for every single one none the less.**_

 _ **It's you guys who inspire me to keep going, so please continue to comment because every one makes my bloody day! :D**_

 _ **There probably won't be a chapter for a few days after these few shorties' since I'm working with kids, fulltime until Friday. And let me tell you, they drain the energy right out of you. But who knows, maybe I'll come home one day and have energy to spare.**_

 _ **Anyway, let's go. But please do remember that this is set in an alternate universe, thus the tag. So Celestia is written a bit differently from her cartoon counterpart.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Negotiation Preparation**

 **(Celestia)**

My name is Celestia, and I am Princess to the kingdom of Equestria...but if to completely honest, I didn't feel much like one as I wiped saliva off of my crown.

It had been a long time since one of my subjects had shown me such disrespect, but when the young mare opposite myself spat on my crown, I felt something I hadn't in a very long time. Anger and shame. Anger at myself for causing her faith and respect in me to vanish, and shame for being the cause of it all.

A guard entered the room and placed the refreshments I'd asked for on the round table, before bowing low and leaving, the door shutting behind him. I allowed myself a few moments for any to help themselves before picking up the steaming teapot and filling a cup for myself with the hot concoction.

Taking a slow sip, I let the drink relax any minute tension I felt and put it back on the table, before looking across at my visitors.

Richard Tyler was alternating his gaze from his friend to my student, his expression shockingly clear to understand as it switched from affection for this Chrissy, to pure, unadulterated rage for Twilight.

 _He clearly hasn't gotten over what my pupil…asked of him, during their time together._

I wasn't blind, I knew enough to understand that my request to _try_ and keep him close had not been taken well when he discovered it. Alas, Twilight had a way of taking my requests a little too seriously sometimes, but no matter. What's done is done, and all I could do is try to make amends and hopefully…become a little closer to the irate Human.

He is a very attractive male, strong but not rippling with muscles, and tall too, tall enough that I only manage to come up to his chin, horn not included. A pleasant and somewhat alluring novelty for me.

I also won't deny that he has appealed to me in ways I once thought long forgotten about. For his anger, the drive behind his eyes as he refused to help our cause to save Pony-kind…it excited parts of myself I really had forgotten about. It had been a long time since an individual had shouted at me with such passion, and if later down the line he used that passion on me over and over and...

 _Ah, settle down now Celestia. We can plan our carnal delights later._

It was truly a strange feeling, but I liked it, I liked him a lot more than a Princess should. Alas, he has been quite resistant in my attempts to make conversation, to try to find some sort of common ground, to learn more about what he liked, what made him happy and work from there to turn it into something more. And as I took my gaze from him and onto his Unicorn friend, I understood why.

Chrissy, as she was apparently called, was _staring_ at me with undisguised hatred. The mare was, admittedly quite a beautiful young Unicorn. Her coat was clean, shiny and sleek, and she was a rather tall mare, the one's younger colts tended to admire in those naughty magazines.

She was powerful too, I could feel it but how much so I did not know, nor did I believe by her stance that she would allow me to investigate, her body was literally trembling with some form of self-restraint as she scowled in my direction.

 _Clearly my letter has affected her._ I sighed silently, unhappy at the consequence of my actions. _Oh you're a silly mare Celestia, I should never have allowed my distaste to colour my emotions and frighten my subject like that._

Indeed, if I had been a little more patient, a little more soothing and maternal in my request then perhaps the mare opposite me would not be trembling with such anger but instead smiling, perhaps shyly and with respect.

Clearly, I had gone about it the wrong way in my attempt to trap her.

 _For all my centuries, blackmail has never been my strong suit. If Luna wasn't still negotiating that treaty with the Minotaur's, then she would have slapped me upside the head for writing such a poorly worded threat._

Threat, for although I despise doing so, that was exactly what it was. This Chrissy, this tiny little mare stood directly in the way of not only Equestria's last chance for survival, but was also clearly the reason why Richard still refused to so much as look at me.

 _How long has she been whispering in his ear I wonder, she clearly has some sort of grudge against me. The letter can't be all of the reason for her hate, but whatever it is she's used it as a means to make another refuse my embrace. How long until she convinces Richard to abandon Equestria, how long until she poisons him against me for good? No, I have to win him over to my light, to allow otherwise to happen would be disastrous._

I had deliberately allowed myself to look a slight more casual then my usual royal appearance would allow. My hair was a little wilder, my make-up only applied on my eyes, my perfume changed to one that didn't scream 'look at me, I'm motherly!' but rather 'look at me, I'm a hot mare too!'.

I admit to being uncertain as to if it worked at all, for although Richard has obviously looked in my direction, his attention was either focused on glaring at Twilight or smiling happily at Chrissy.

 _Patience Celestia, you look good, you smell good. Whatever these two obviously have won't last, the concept of young love rarely does. No, Richard would do better with somepony a little more mature and…_ I allowed myself to giggle internally at the thought. _A little more knowledgeable in sensual matters._

It was as it usually was with me, just a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well Celestia's is done, now for Twilight's. I hope you enjoy how I've made her character, to be honest this is how I could see her being if the show wasn't made for kids.**_

 _ **And you know, she was a bit more devoted to Celestia's needs and less a budding social bunny.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Negotiation Preparation**

 **(Twilight)**

 _Richard doesn't seem to like me at the moment._

It was obvious for anyone to realize, even one as socially inept as myself. Richard's gaze kept switching from his apparent new flame, to me. He barely even looked at Princess Celestia, which made me feel very unhappy given how much effort she'd spent earlier getting ready to meet him.

The both of us concluded that Richard wasn't interested in royalty, nor a noble appearance. And so Princess Celestia had used a few tips from Cadance to make herself look a bit more…rough. But Richard wasn't even paying her any attention, he hadn't even made to take an already buttered jam scone, one of his favourite things to eat as I had learned during our time together.

No, he was currently glaring at me. I admit his…dislike of me made me feel really uneasy. The fact that he hadn't gotten over our brief relationship together was quite unhealthy, perhaps I needed to speak to him about it while he was here. Maybe he wasn't as keen on the pretty bitch as he showed, MAYBE he liked me still…which was a shame because I didn't care for him in that way at all.

But still, if he did then maybe I could try to direct it onto Princess Celestia, that would please my mentor greatly. Maybe she would allow me to have a little peek at her advanced tomes if I did, yes! This was the key to my greater success as her pupil, this would make her proud of me!

 _Ahh…but how to go about it?_ The question was a good one, because Richard didn't seem too happy with me. _Maybe if I can convince the bitch to leave him, he'll come back to me and I can direct his attention onto the Princess. But how do I do that, hmm. First rule of observing the enemy, look for key weaknesses in their armour in order to take them down non-violently._

I looked at the mare named Chrissy and frowned as the name popped into my head. _What parent names their child Chrissy? It has to be an abbreviation of her full name, but what could it be? Christina, Christine…must find out later._

The mare herself was actually glaring at Princess Celestia! She wasn't even being subtle about it; she really was glaring right at her!

 _Well that won't do. Note one – Not only do I need to separate Richard from this Chrissy, but I need to find a way to remove her from Canterlot as a whole. Her complete disrespect of my mentor is an affront to all Princess Celestia has done and is doing to keep Equestria safe._

I hadn't forgotten the complete gall of the mare when she actually SPAT at the Princess. If it wasn't for my mentor's loving and forgiving mentality, then _Chrissy_ would have been thrown in the castle dungeon, and I would have helped with a smile. But since Princess Celestia cares too much, she remained and continued to scowl at the Princess.

 _And all her hate because of the letter. The letter detailing EXACTLY why she should help us, but instead of obeying like a loyal subject should, she decided to throw it back in my face, in Princess Celestia's face._

I ground my teeth as I recalled her mocking words when she entered the room, about how I had done exactly as she apparently predicted and caused this meeting to happen. She had played me expertly, and with my level of intelligence that made her dangerous. The fact that she was almost glowing with power made her even more so.

 _She has to be dealt with no matter what happens with Richard, she's too dangerous to be left unchecked._

I made a note to speak about it with Princess Celestia after the meeting, before going back to my observation and looking the mare over. She stood at approximately five foot, six inches tall. She was well groomed, her coat sleek and shiny. She smelled quite pleasant, almost like honey and…something else I couldn't quite place, but I'd been around the scent before, I was certain of it.

It was as she took her eyes off of my mentor and onto Richard that I made another observation.

 _The subject known as Chrissy seems to feel very protective of Richard Tyler. Her tail is brazenly wrapped loosely around his left leg, and her eyes seem to almost glow green with jealousy when she looks at Princess Celestia. Perhaps the subject is already aware that Richard isn't as attracted to her as she is to him…no, wait. Richard Tyler's eyes lid when looking at her._

 _His hand is squeezing her hoof…no, he's holding her hoof. Is this an affectionate form of contact for his kind? I must make time to observe them once again, I seem to have missed out on actual human mannerisms not previously displayed. This proves what I have already deduced – 'Chrissy' admitted that she loved Richard Tyler when I displayed Princess Celestia's letter, but her mannerisms suggested that they weren't together at that point. Now however they are, this makes their relationship is very new, thus I conclude the difficulty in separating the two to be approximately 17%. Will test during the meeting._

I mentality jotted down all the notes and used a highly advanced magical spell to lock them in a part of my mind, so they would not be forgotten by accident. Though the chances of such an occurrence taking place was minute, my brain rarely forgot anything.

"Well then, shall we begin," Princess Celestia said, her voice calming my nerves easily, as I suspect was part of her intention.

 _Another note – Princess Celestia's voice is usually enough to soothe an angry Minotaur out of a bloodlust. Richard Tyler and 'Chrissy' however do not seem to be affected in any way, this is problematic but I believe Richard Tyler can be cured of this later on when I give him to Princess Celestia after I separate him from his new marefriend._

"Begin with what?" 'Chrissy' sneered, her face staying frustratingly beautiful as she did so. "You asked for us to be here but never explained why. Is it to apologize for your piss poor attempt to blackmail me, or do you want some samples from me now as well?"

 _One more note – 'Chrissy' isn't just dangerous, she's a pest. Placing her removal higher up my to-do-list, perhaps the Princess will consider banishment for disrespect. I believe such a rule still exists, must search later._

Princess Celestia remained completely calm and merely smiled at the unhappy mare, shaking her head and raising a hoof soothingly. "No, no. It's nothing like that my dear. I simply realized that despite his part in saving the kingdom of Equestria, Richard and I have yet to speak to one another for more than a few moments. But I learned that he and yourself are good friends and hoped that by bringing you here too, that perhaps we could all become a little friendlier with one another and put everything behind us."

'Chrissy' simply stared at my mentor, her expression frozen in disbelief for a few more seconds before she narrowed her eyes and…let out a low hiss?

 _Does her throat hurt, perhaps if I offer some medicine I can start the separation earlier?_

"Richard and I are more than simply good friends now, _Princess_ ," she replied, her expression angry, quite so in fact. "We are lovers, and as his lover I believe I speak for both of us when I say that we want nothing to do with you, either of you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Richard's mouth twitch in amusement and frowned. Princess Celestia on the other hand remained serene and smiled happily at the both of them.

"Well first I must congratulate the both of you on your new relationship. The both of you are young and I hope it lasts a long time, but I must admit that I am saddened by your anger with me. If it helps then I will apologize for offending you with my letter, but I do wonder if Richard has a different opinion to yourself?"

This was where the second stage of our plan came in. Princess Celestia smiled in a way that actually appeared to be flirtatious at Richard, her hoof casually brushing her slightly untamed mane out of her usually hidden eye before the both of them lidded ever so slightly. It was subtle, but according to Cadance it was enough to make a stallion's hooves tremble with need.

 _That two-way mirror is really useful, and has helped Cadance so much since she was kidnapped._

I observed Richard as Celestia finished her subtle movements and…frowned as he seemed to appear almost oblivious to it all.

 _He didn't seem to realize that the Princess was being 'flirty' with him at all. Could he possibly be that oblivious to it?_

If Richard was, the murderous look coming from his marefriend showed that she certainly was not.

 _The second stage appears to have failed…perhaps stage three is necessary after all._ Sighing inwardly, I gently tapped against my mentor's thigh three times, signalling that the third stage was now needed.

 _Stage three of our plan – If the subject appears to either have not noticed or have displayed disinterest in the Princesses flirtations, then the Princess must...kiss the subject, by any means necessary._ I smiled as the Princess tapped my own thigh three times, signalling her acceptance for her part to begin.

 _Even if this 'Chrissy' becomes angry, what can a mere Unicorn do against the most powerful being in the world?_

The answer was nothing; she could do nothing. Everything would go according to plan, Princess Celestia would obtain Richard's interest, this in turn could potentially cause 'Chrissy' to become jealous and break up with him in a fit of anger, leaving Richard wide open for the Princess to bond with in friendship and eventually love.

That it would help keep our project to save our race as a whole as well was a nice bonus.

 _ **Chrissy's negotiation POV is coming next.**_

 _ **Fun!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't even started writing this yet and I already know I'm going to have a lot of fun with it.**

 **Oh man, I can already feel Chrissy about to tear some shit up…more or less :D**

 **Begin!**

 **Negotiation Preper-THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!**

 **(CHRISSY!)**

 _Oh, oh I am about to slap a bitch!_

The flirty look coming from the slutty Princess, the smug expression, emotion practically slapping me across the face with the force of a jackhammer as it flowed from her pathetic little lapdog.

 _Fuck slapping, I'm about ready to KILL a bitch!_

The emotions I'd felt from the moment Richie and I had sat down were nauseating. For a supposed powerful being with admittedly beautiful looks, Celestia clearly hadn't gotten any lately and was quite literally emanating emotional drool as she looked _ever so nicely_ at MY MATE!

 _I'm going to start with the tip of her left wing and slowly work my way up every single fucking feather until she's begging for death._

And never mind what I could feel, what was that in comparison to what she SAID and DID. The bitch actually had the gall, the absolute gall to insinuate that Richard and I were only a fucking phase because _we were young_ , she stank of surety and was just about as condescending as one could possibly be.

… _and then I'll start with the other one and rip them out one strand at a time, listening and enjoying every single scream._

Even now she was staring at MY Richie with an expression I'd bet all my bits on that no one had seen on her face before. Lust, pure lust and…longing, I could sense longing in her emotions. She longed to…have something from Richard, it wasn't just sex either but also…

My eyes widened as the emotion tickled my feelers, the strength of it forcing me to forcibly deny a sharp intake of air.

 _She fancies him…she fancies him. She FANCIES HIM, SHE WANTS MY MATE, SHE WANTS MY RICHIE!_

Instinct, one that I'd felt before when Richie interacted with other females was now amplified to a number I couldn't begin to count up to. I felt rage, I felt protective, I felt clingy and jealous and hateful, oh how I hated that Princess, that mare, that slut who dared to look at my beloved mate as if he was still available.

…but then it stopped, and as I blinked and looked down at my right hoof I realized why. Richard was holding it, squeezing it affectionately like…a lover, my lover, my mate…to be. I took a deep, silent breath and smiled at my best friend, wishing with all my might that he could feel how grateful I was as easily as I could feel how much he cared for me.

"Are you alright my dear?" Celestia asked, an actual degree of concern flowing from her as she looked at me. "You don't look too well. Richard, Twilight and I still have a few things to talk about but if you want I can organise a guest room for you to go and lie down."

"No thanks," I denied, her attempts to brush me off astoundingly obvious to even a foal. "I'm fine, carry on with whatever else you dragged us here for."

She didn't look any different, but I could feel her annoyance at my continued disrespect. Though it was nothing compared to the apocalyptic rage coming from her pet.

 _I think she's about to combust, though I must admit she as a great poker face._

"Very well then," the slut continued, turning her gaze back on Richard and lidding her eyes ever so slightly, attraction for him coming off in waves. "Richard, I know that we didn't exactly get off on the right hoof. You were brought to our world by accident, and because of what we found you to be capable of, for the good of Pony-kind I still refuse to help you find a way home."

"Please don't tell me that you _asked_ for us to come here just so you can repeat the same shit to me again," Richard snapped, evidently irritated by Celestia's patronising. "Because if that's the case then Chrissy and I are just going to leave."

Arousal flooded from the mare, enveloping my feelers instantly and causing my eyes to water at the emotional stench of it all. Coming from someone my hate was already so focused on, feeling her arousal was enough to make me want to gag.

 _She gets turned on when Richard treats her like shit?_

This time what she felt was clear to see on her face. Her eyes were gleaming, her face was a touch flush and she was, to my advanced hearing capabilities, lightly panting.

"Do not talk to the Princess like that Richard!" Twilight snapped back, her silence apparently at its limit from both of our disrespect.

Celestia quickly put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder and stroked it comfortingly, her student visibly deflating under it in a matter of seconds. "Calm yourself Twilight, it's okay. Richard is more than welcome to be angry with me for what Luna and I refuse to do." She turned to look back at my love and smiled patiently. "I am sorry Richard, but as I promised you. In two more years the project will be complete and I will have no more need for your weekly samples, and I will do all in my power to find you a way back to your world. Until then, all I want is for us to talk, to get past your dislike of me and perhaps strike up a friendship. Do you not think at all that this is possible, is your heart truly so set in loathing me that it refuses even the idea of saying more than two words a week to me?"

Richard looked at Celestia and cocked an eyebrow, distaste clear on his face as he mulled over her request.

"Apparently I've not been clear enough with you Celestia," he said quietly, standing up and actually walking around the table, the mare's excitement increasing with every step he took. "If I were to be dying in the driest dessert on the hottest day and you were to pass me by, offering water. I would not sip a drop from your cup, but rather spit it back in your face."

He leaned closer to her face and all tried to burn her eyes out with his hate. "So no Celestia. I do not wish to talk with you, I want to go home and…finish some personal business. But seeing that you don't particularly feel inclined to help me do so, I see no need to make any form of small talk with you."

Richard turned his gaze on Twilight and scowled at her, his hate even more intense as he spoke. "As for you, you little fucking sycophant. If I ever catch you spying on Chrissy and myself like you boasted, I will personally beat the ever living shit out you, and I don't care if you're female. Because to me, you'll never be anything more than an apathetic monster with no feelings, no friends, and no life beyond being Celestia's bitch."

…

Satisfied with their silent gaping, Richard sneer at the both of them and walked back over to me and grabbed a scone, before sitting back down and nibbling at it. He appeared unbothered by his little rant, but I could feel the anger flowing from him, the sheer effort he was using to not get back up and deck the both of them.

 _I honestly don't think I've ever been so wet._

Celestia, from the _feel_ of it was thinking the same thing. I could actually smell the musk permeating the room, a sharp tangy scent that burned my nostrils. Richard, bless him didn't seem to have the same heightened senses that I did, and so it completely went over his head…and nose.

Unfortunately, the almost dripping Princess slipped back into her smiling persona and the musk suddenly seemed to evaporate…almost like magic. "Well…I'm sorry you feel that way with us Richard. But I'm not going to give up on you, I understand your anger but as I've come to learn in my long years, anger is an emotion that burns out eventually."

She stood up and trotted over to us, my instinct flaring up again as she neared, screaming at me to change back and rip her throat out. "And I will be there when it does, but until then I wish you a good night Richard Tyler." And before I could so much as blink, the mare moved forward and kissed my lover on the cheek.

It wasn't a quick peck either, but a long, drawn out kiss that lasted three seconds and…AND LEFT LIPSTICK ON HIS…

Richard was quite literally stunned by her action, unable to act as she stroked the other side of his face and smiled amorously.

I however was not.

"GET OFF MY MATE YOU CUMSUCKING WHORSE!"

I had moved before a thought could even begin to form, driven by instinct as I lifted a hoof and punched the royal mare as hard as I could in the face. There was an audible crack as she hit the floor, though whether it was a bone or the floor itself I didn't know, I didn't care. I jumped on top of the mare and had railed on her for all of about five glorious, fantastic seconds before I felt strong arms pulling me away from her.

I was aware that I was hissing and snarling like a demon possessed, but I didn't give a rats fucking backside. All I wanted was to put the slowly standing mare back on the floor and then bury her six feet under.

"Guards, guards!" Twilight began to shout, only to stop as Celestia put a hoof in the air for silence and looked at me, right at me…and SMILED!

 _LET ME AT HER, I'LL RIP HER PRETTY LITTLE TEETH OUT AND FORCE THEM UP HER SNATCH!_

"I apologize Richard," she said shakily, rubbing her bleeding snout and flaring her horn to life, the blood stopping quickly although the bruising remained. "I did not realize that your… _lover_ would take offense from a friendly act. I won't do it again. But if you could please leave the palace, I would appreciate it greatly."

Richard stared at the Princess for a few more moments then all but dragged me out of the room, out of the palace and all the way back to the train station. It was only when he pulled me inside and we actually sat down in one that I felt my bloodlust beginning to fade away…and fear start to take its place.

"Richie?" I said quietly, tentatively looking at my boyfriend and attempting to get a feel of his emotions…but failing when I realized that my own were blocking them from feeling anything other than inward reactions.

My boyfriend didn't answer me, choosing instead to look at his hands and close them into fists.

"Richie…I…I'm sorry," I continued, frightened by his own continued silence. "I didn't mean for you to see me like that, I'm sorry if I frightened you but I…I couldn't stop myself."

Finally, after what felt forever he looked at me with an unreadable expression, a rarity for me but an entirely unwelcome one at that moment.

"Richie please talk to me, I'm-"

Before I could so much as utter a further apology for scaring him, he took my face in his hands and kissed me so passionately that I felt my unicorn mirage flicker for the briefest of moments. But then it was over and he was looking at me with such passion, such love and lust and desire in his eyes that I found myself panting in excitement.

"Frightened me? Chrissy that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life," he said, breathing heavily as he moved back in for another go, his tongue barging into my muzzle and forcing my own to respond out of instinct. I felt his hand trail down my stomach and stroke my sex, the torturous wait it'd been put through all day giving him plenty of slick movement to stick his middle finger inside and start the torture anew.

"You should feel ashamed, punishing me like that," he growled, his tongue licking my right ear before he ducked down and began to lick my-

"Oh fuck, Richie!" I was panting, moaning from the unexpected but completely welcome assault. I'd never been so thankful that it was both late and that the train was completely empty save for the sleeping Pegasus two chairs ahead of us. "My mate…my mate, take me, mate me please!"

"Not yet, not today," he chuckled, teasing me as he gently nibbled my clit and twisted his fingers, the other hand coming down and spanking me hard. "I'm not ready yet, but I'll make it up to you in a few seconds."

Indeed, as he promised I could feel a powerful, neglected orgasm fighting its way through me, my eyes already tearing up from sheer emotion as it-

"No, w-wait Richie!" I hissed, whispering quietly, fighting against it as I tried to push him away. "We can't, not here. I'll change back."

His eyes flickering with understanding, my lover picked me up and pulled me into the tiniest fucking train toilet I'd ever been in. Not that I cared, as his hands left my sex, my teats and picked me up, kissing me roughly as he began to spank me over and over and over-

"MHMMMMMM!"

I screamed through our kissing as the greatest cum I'd had in my entire life ripped through me. My mirage vanished as I changed back and began thrashing about as liquid dripped from me like a leaky tap. The entire cum lasted for at least forty seconds before I felt it start to calm down.

"…baby," I panted, opening my eyes and looking at my proud looking male with sheer adoration. "My arse is sore as fuck, but I love you so much right now, I cannot even begin to describe it." I narrowed my eyes and pushed him against the door, his own widening in surprise as I held his hands above his head. "And every good thing deserves another…so here's what I'm going to do."

I leaned close and licked his lips, moaning sensually to excite him. Then before he could try to kiss me back, I lowered my muzzle down to his jeans and unlocked them with my teeth, surprising myself a little at how easy it was. Looking back up, I grinned, my fangs on full display. "I'm going to take you in my muzzle and drive you right to the brink, and then when you're about to cum I'll stop. Then I'll do it again, and again, and again. And I will only let you finish when we reach our destination…in about an hour."

His eyes widened at my verbal promise, but I spoke before he could say a damn thing. "And although this sounds like torture, I promise that when I finally swallow all that load, you'll never be able to have anything, or anyone make you feel so _fucking good again…_ except for ME."

And so, smirking devilishly at his light panting, I opened my muzzle and took the entire thing in one go, smirking becoming a smile as he moaned loudly.

 _Delicious…_

 _ **Well that's me done for a bit, I hope you enjoyed it…and the raunchy stuff. Literotica is fantastic for those who wish to practice their smexy writing skills.**_

 _ **Ha, never mind eh. Till next time, snuggles.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here we go, chapter…four, sort of. I don't count the last three chappy's as singular ones, but one whole one divided into three.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter took some thought to get the basic knowhow on what exactly it would tell. But I think you'll like it, it's equal parts comedy and dark…which is why it'll be split, sorry.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Feral**

 **(Part one of two)**

It'd been a little under a week since I'd socked Celestia in the face, barrel, neck and just about everywhere on her body. Six days since I'd given my Richie the cum of a lifetime, one that I made sure to subtly remind him of every time I sensed him trying to sort himself out…alone, as if I wasn't in the same building as him at all.

 _Ah, his face when I interrupted him in the middle of it. Hilarious!_

Of course whatever spluttering and grumbling he had tried to do was swiftly silenced when I began to _help_ him.

But enough about that, there are many more important details to think about. Like the fact that Richard offered to take me on a date, an actual date! I mean we'd been out together before, the local cinema, the occasional outing for lunch, but never had he taken me out for a good wine and dine.

As his girlfriend, I of course had to make sure that he was suitably dressed for such an occasion. I mean yes he looks just about fuckable in everything, but I figured if I was going to chuck on a nice looking emerald green dress, then my lover could make the same sacrifice and wear a nice suit.

 _And oh by my fucking gods did he look fuckable, drool worthy in fact._

Seeing him come out of his bedroom in his getup actually caused me to _hiss_ in excitement, my tongue licking my lips quickly to wet them up a bit before I swayed my sexy tush over there and kissed him deeply, enjoying my power of him as he growled, my feelers picking up his arousal with ease. And then of course I lost that sense of power when I let loose a moan and shuddered, actively fighting my tail mentally as it tried to wrap around his leg, the sound of his pulse becoming very clear as I broke off the kiss and looked at his neck wantonly.

 _All it would take is a quick lick and nibble…and he would be truly mine forever._

Fighting against my instincts, I pulled back from my lover and leaned against him for a brief moment, allowing myself to rub my head against his thigh before I quickly withdrew and smiled up at him, my instinct appeased for now.

 _Why fight it though, you know he loves you. Why resist it, why not do it now, or better still after dinner where he's drank some wine and is more susceptible to you…wishes._

Mentally shaking my head against the thought, I took a quick breath and relaxed as the traitorous questions left my mind. "I don't suppose you'll tell me where it is exactly that you're taking me too, Richie?" I asked curiously, already knowing by his emotions that he wouldn't.

"Nope, I'd prefer to leave it as a surprise," he replied, grinning slyly as I blew my cheeks out and pouted, mock annoyed. "Now lose the pout, otherwise we'll never make it out of the room, let alone the house."

Smirking up at him and pouting still, I leaned forward and licked his lips quickly, surprise etched on his face as I giggled and used my tail to gently tug him into walking with me, the two of us leaving his house and making our way down the gradually darkening street.

"You know, I should spank you for that," he growled lightly, his hand caressing my backside ever so slightly before it returned to his side. "But then again, I know you'd enjoy it so maybe not."

"If you spanked me, love," I purred, bumping my flank against him as my tail gently swept across the front of his trousers. "Then not only would I _greatly_ enjoy it, I would also be inclined to…return the favor, perhaps with my tongue…or muzzle as a whole. But maybe I should stop talking, you seem to pitching a tent lover."

He looked down at his trousers and cursed quietly, his eyes closing and tent deflating with a surprising amount of controlled effort. "You're a tease, Chrissy," he said, sighing as he looked at me in irritated amusement.

"You know you love it," I countered, grinning slyly and winking up at him. "Just like you know you love me."

"Hmm, maybe," he mock pondered, tapping his chin as he looked up at the sky. "Maybe."

 _Maybe Richie? Maybe? Oh no, that won't do at all._

Our banter was just a bit of fun, I knew that. But deep down somewhere inside me there was something that didn't like his 'maybe's' at all. It wanted to hold him down and ravish him until he couldn't say anything but his for love for me. It wanted me to drag him back to our hive…home, and _punish_ him for teasing me with his uncertainty.

It wanted him, it wanted him badly. But like with all I fought day after day to suppress, so too did I suppress this, turning all my instinctual frustration into the loving kiss I laid upon the back of his left hand.

"You really should know better than to tease me with maybe's Richie," I sighed, flicking my tongue at him…for some reason I couldn't quite understand at that moment.

"Did I upset you, I didn't mean to Chrissy," he said, apologetic emotion tinged within his tone.

"Silly male, you didn't upset me," I replied, nuzzling the hand I'd kissed affectionately. "I know you love me, as I love you. Just…don't maybe me, okay?"

An eyebrow cocked up in confusion, he nodded and caressed my cheek softly, his love feeding me in large chunks. "Okay."

Words were unneeded as we made our way to the mystery restaurant, said restaurant becoming very clear to me as Richard directed us right to the biggest, most expensive one in the city.

"Richard, we can't go here," I whispered, stopping him with a light tug of my magic. "It costs sixty bits for a single meal, you can't afford it!"

"Actually," he drawled, smirking at my expression. "I can. I got my bit delivery yesterday and found it about four hundred bits heavier than usual. Guess Celestia is trying to do some backwards apology for provoking you, huh."

I could feel my hair beginning to stand on end as I realized the truth of it, unlike my beloved who seemed to remain completely oblivious to the slutty Princess and her _affection_ for him.

 _She isn't apologizing, she's trying to win his trust by bribing him with more bits. Stupid, pathetic creature, thinking that my Richie is so easily swayed by coin. I should tear her throat out and show my dominance by rutting my mate over her bloody corpse!_

I blinked at the overly violent thought. _Where did that come from?_

I admit that I'm a tad more violent than the average individual, but rutting my mate over Celestia's corpse was…a bit more than I'd be willing to do, no matter how attractive the concept of it sounded, felt to my instincts.

"So let's go in, shall we," Richard's voice said, snapping me out of my trance and onto his handsome face as he opened the door for me. "After you."

Touched by his gesture, I smiled and kissed his cheek before trotting inside the restaurant and looking around the expensive place with a surprising amount of excitement.

The restaurant was huge and very full, packed with Ponies, Griffons and even a Minotaur or two. Every table was made of some sort of marble, the chairs plush and different depending on the species sitting on them. The ceiling was filled with chandeliers, one above every five tables and shining with an obviously expensive glass…and were there diamonds on them too?

Richard walked past me and indicated for me to follow, which I did…after a couple more moments of gawking. We walked over to a smartly dressed stallion, a Unicorn. Said Unicorn noticed Richard and narrowed his eyes for a brief moment before a fake smile was plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Le Gavroche sir, madam. How may I help you today?" he said, the words obviously recited many times for them to be spoken as smoothly as they were.

"Yeah, I have a table for two. Under the name Tyler," Richard said, genuinely smiling at the host.

"One second sir…yes, right this way Mr Tyler."

Smiling at me, Richard put his hand on my back and walked the both of us over to a comfortable looking table in a far corner, away from prying eyes. The two of us sat down and thanked the host, who faked smiled and turned away, disgust flowing from him as he sneered at my boyfriend.

 _Rip his throat out…_

I closed my eyes and shook the thought away, before looking back at Richard who was perusing the menu. I followed suit and looked at my own menu, my eyes widening as the prices only seemed to increase the further down I went.

"Richard this is very expensive, surely we could have ordered in instead," I said, looking up at my smiling lover.

"True," he said. "But I wanted to go out and treat the woman I love, is that so wrong?"

 _Woman? Hmm, he sometimes refers to himself as a man, so a woman must be a word for a female human. Aww, how sweet!_

Sighing happily at the love he gave off, I shook my head and lidded my eyes. "No it isn't, I'm just concerned about how you're going to manage after today."

He waved my concern off. "Don't be, I've had little use to spend the bits I've been given so I've kind of amassed a bit of a small fortune. Tonight won't even put a dent in it, trust me sugar."

"I do trust you, with everything I am." He smiled at my words and picked up my right hoof, bringing his lips to it and kissing it lovingly.

"As I do you," he replied, his voice low. I simply nodded and found myself slightly flush at the tender emotion he gave off, all of it for me and me alone.

A waitress came to our table a few minutes later. She was a Unicorn with lilac fur and bright blue eyes, with a wide, almost unnaturally wide smile on her muzzle. "Good evening sir, ma'am. My name is Twinkle Star; may I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, I'd like some of the red please," I said, silently asking Richard with my eyes if he was okay with it. He smiled and nodded, stroking my right hoof softly.

"Ah, an excellent pick ma'am. We've recently had the majority of our wine delivered from the Palace itself, grown from the Princesses own vineyard," Twinkle chirped happily, surprisingly genuine as she looked between myself and Richard. "I'll be back shortly, please don't hesitate to call one of us over if you need something."

"Will do, thank you."

The waitress beamed and walked away to get our wine. I turned back to face Richard and smiled as he looked at the place Twinkle had been with curiosity.

"They're not all dicks after all then," he muttered, smiling and shaking his head in amusement…or amazement, it was a mix between the two.

"No, not all of them," I agreed, grinning. "Just most of them."

He chuckled and smiled, to which I returned my own. We didn't speak that much really, the both of us enjoying the simplicity of holding each other's appendage. His love just _flowed_ into me, nourishing and sustaining me well beyond what I needed, so I stored it within me, feeding my power.

…

"And here's your wine, I hope you enjoy it," Twinkle said happily, a bright smile as she gave the both of us our glasses, the bottle being placed in the middle of the table. "Again if you need anything, just call one of us over."

"Thank you Twinkle," Richard said, his thanks and pleasant demeanor as real with the Unicorn as I'd ever felt it outside of me. "I'm sure it'll be brilliant."

She smiled at my boyfriend and blushed prettily, but to my surprise it incited no jealousy or irritation.

 _I think I genuinely like this mare,_ I thought, amused at the little Unicorn's cheerful personality. I picked up my glass and clinked it against Richards, smiling as I took a long sip and mulled it over in my muzzle, enjoying the slightly bitter aftertaste.

"I hate to admit that anything from that wretched palace is good, but this is quite something," I confessed guiltily, Richard only humming as he pulled a face and put his down. "Do you not like it?"

"I've never really been big on wine," he admitted, shrugging. "But I've heard you mention how much you like drinking it from time to time, so I figured I'd give it another go…eh, but it's not for me."

"It's a shame they don't do cider," I mused, taking another long sip from my glass. "You seem to practically live on that stuff."

"Cider is love, cider is life," he chuckled, some sort of hidden joke I didn't understand within his words. But he found it funny, so I grinned and giggled along with him. "It's a shame they don't do coke here; I would kill for a cold glass right about now."

"What's coke?"

"It's a drink from my world, pretty popular one too," he explained, smiling nostalgically. "I used to buy them for Emily, she could drink more bottles a day then I would cider a week. I always used to warn her that her teeth would fall out from all that sugar, but she never listened…"

I squeezed his hand gently and gave him a warm smile, which he returned as he sighed quietly.

"Never mind," he said, smiling sadly. "Tonight is about us, so let's focus on that, eh?"

"Okay," I agreed, softly. I took another sip from my glass and refilled it soon after, feeling a tiny bit buzzed from the surprisingly strong vintage. "What do you want to order?"

Richard looked at the menu and clicked his tongue, pondering the choices on the menu. "I was thinking I'd go for a nice steak. It's been a while since our little stint at Cloppers and I feel like a steak's a good pick."

"I hope for our poor, bigoted population that we don't _do_ what we did last time," I said, giggling quietly. "I don't think the snobs here could take it."

He smirked at me as I let my tongue loll out of my muzzle, a repeat of our playing the last time we went out to eat. Except…he wasn't smirking anymore, but rather looking at my tongue in surprise, almost shock in fact.

"Chrissy, your tongue…" he whispered, looking at the table for something as he grabbed a large spoon and showed it to me, my reflection quite clear on the metal surface. My tongue should have been normal and pink, sticking out of my muzzle playfully. Instead it was long, forked and flicking out of my muzzle in a rather intimidating way.

Quickly, I put my tongue back in my muzzle and forced myself to breathe calmly, internally checking my mirage with magic and…spotting no flaws.

 _There's nothing wrong with me, but my tongue is my own. What's going on?_

Tentatively, I opened my muzzle slightly and looked at my tongue again, grimacing when I saw it hadn't changed back. Forcing my eyes closed, I willed it to comply with my power and change to that of the Unicorn I looked like…but it remained unchanged.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" Richard asked, his voice causing me to open my eyes and look at his own, which in turn widened as they stared right back at mine. "Your eyes…they're yours."

I looked back at the spoon once more and nearly yelped in shock as my real eyes stared back at me. Suddenly, I felt something rough grasp my feelers and flood them with emotion. Anger, hate, bitterness, sadness, lust, happiness, amusement. Almost every emotion I'd felt since meeting Richard seemed to flood inside me, all but one. One that I couldn't feel at that moment, one that had gone, had vanished, had been TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!

Stumbling out of my chair with but a frantic mumble of something to Richard, I rushed towards the nearest bathroom only to stop and let out a hiss of frustration as my head throbbed with pain. It was almost like a hangover, but worse, much worse. The sense of loss I felt as my constant source of love was nowhere to be sensed was overwhelming me with a primal fear.

 _What's happening to me, this feels like poison. What was in that wine?_ I thought frantically, my breathing becoming swiftly shallow. _It has to be the wine, something was in it…but then why isn't Richard affected like me? Is it something else, something in my glass? WHO DID THIS TO ME, I'LL RIP THEIR THROATS OUT!_

I felt my anger grow as I rushed into the mercifully empty restaurant bathroom, swallowing my senses almost entirely before it forced its way out of my muzzle in a loud hiss. Stumbling over to the sink, I clutched at the rim and looked up at the mirror, my reflection snarling back at me.

My true reflection, hiding behind the mirage...within it.

Startled, I looked at my hooves and gaped in horror as they turned from white to black, holes slowly opening as my mirage rapidly began to fade. But it wasn't like normal, there was no green aura around the transformation. They were turning back of their own accord, and I couldn't stop it.

 _I'm going to kill, I'm going to tear, to rip. I'm going to…TO…_

Hate seemed to pool within my feelers, all-encompassing my every thought and action as I looked back at the mirror and saw the terrifying transformation. The pretty Unicorn was being forcibly changed back into the hideous insect, hair twisting into a silky teal mane…with no holes, fangs forcing their way out of my muzzle in a fearsome grin.

 _Richard, where's my love. Where's my lo…my l…my…mate…mate…MATE!_

"Mateeee..." the word came out as a hiss, another snarl following as I let loose a scream of rage and smashed the mirror with my right hoof, glass flying everywhere. "Need...mateeee..."

Sniffing the air and using my feelers, I instantly sensed my mate nearby, the love that had previously vanished, hitting me with the force of a manticore...but there was something wrong, something off about his scent.

We hadn't mated yet...and that...that wouldn't do at all.

I made to walk out of the bathroom, only to stop and grasp my head, emotion throbbing within as I fought to control myself. But I couldn't, even as I tried I could feel common sense being overwritten by sheer primal, feral instinct. Instinct to find my almost-mate and become truly mated, nothing else mattered but finding him, protecting him and killing rival females before they could capture his attention and take his love from me.

I was quite willing to kill the entire female populous in the restaurant if I had to.

Thankfully at the time, the source of love I could sense so clearly was suddenly stopping in front of me, looking at me with an expression of shock.

"Chrissy, what are you doing?" he whispered, the sound of hoofsteps behind him forcing him to rush over to me and force the two of us into a stall, locking it behind him. "Change back, you need to change back...Chrissy can you hear me?"

I smiled up at my almost-mate, baring my fangs and hissing a high note as a show of affection.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tentatively grasping my face and stroking it, his eyes and emotions filled with worry.

"Mate…" I purred, hissing happily as I licked his lips and got a lashing of love in return. "Mhmm…love…"

"Chrissy are you drunk?" he whispered, his voice harsh enough to make my ears fold down in sadness. I had made my mate unhappy. "No, no I'm not mad at you. It's just…you can't be drunk; you barely drank more than two glasses of that stuff. So was it something else, something…in the wine?"

My ears perked back up at his words and I hissed approvingly, his words making my eyes shine in recognition.

"It was the wine then," he concluded, baring his teeth in frustration and rage. "Fucking hell, one of these fucks put something in it. And now you're acting all…Chrissy?"

I was barely paying attention to his words, choosing instead to nuzzle his neck and lick it happily, a sense of utter happiness and contentment filling me as I breathed in his scent. My almost-mate was found, and now I could bite, now I could inject the venom into him and then mate for life, we would finally become one.

Licking my lips, I let loose a purr and hissed lowly, soothing my almost-mate as I opened my muzzle and made to gently bite down...

 _NO!_

I stopped, something deep inside me snapping as I blinked, vision swimming back into focus as I looked up at Richard and saw the fearful concern in his eyes. "Richard…I can't…stop myself…wine was poisoned…you need to get…me back…to our hive…home…and lock me…UP! Don't…touch me until…I'm me again."

I closed my eyes and shuddered as that feral instinct fought to regain control, whatever was in the wine feeding this drive to bite, to mate, to show my Richie that he belonged to me and me alone, THAT NO OTHER COULD TAKE HIM FROM-

"Now Richard!" I hissed desperately, using all the strength I had to change the majority of my upper body into the Unicorn mirage, the last words and act I could think of leaving me as I felt myself be pulled under a veil of natural instinct.

My lover wasted no time in taking off his jacket and covering me with it as best he could. Just as quickly he was picking me up and carrying me out of the bathroom, rushing past everyone quicker with his long legs than I'd ever seen anyone run, even an Earth Pony.

"My girlfriend's sick, don't drink the fucking wine!" he yelled, his voice wrought with anger as he barged past the startled host who greeted us and all but kicked down the door. Angry voices all yelling at each other following, allowing us to make a quick get-away relatively unnoticed.

…

 **Richard POV**

I grasped the keys out of my jacket and unlocked the door as quickly as I could, Chrissy's hissing and garbled form of speech almost causing me to panic as I shut the door behind me.

Remembering her words and plea to lock her up, I ran into the kitchen and opened the door to the basement, my right arm aching from carrying Chrissy for so long. Rushing down the stairs as quickly as I could, I put her down and looked around as quickly as I could for some sort of rope or-

"There!" I said aloud, running over to my toolbox and grabbing some a semi long metal chain. I'd only planned to use it in the case that I needed something extra to lock my front door if Twilight refused to take no for an answer. I never once thought I'd use it for something like…what I was about to do.

Running back over to the slowly rising Changeling, I apologized silently and wrapped the chain around her plating, before attaching both ends to a metal pipe and locking them together with a padlock. I moved away from her and winced as she looked up at me adoringly, mirage having worn off during my rushing around.

"Mate…come…me…" she purred, her words spoken almost as a melodious hiss. Chrissy opened her forelegs wide and buzzed her wings, blowing a lovely scent in my direction. I remained where I was however, unsure of what to do while she remained like this. She frowned at my lack of reaction and hissed as if confused, before getting up on all fours and beginning to walk over to me.

The chain proved effective in stopping her however, the apparent surprise of it all causing her to drop onto her flank. She looked at the chain and tugged at it with her forehooves, hissing in frustration as it refused to budge before looking at me and smiling, her smile the exact same one she used every time she wanted me to help her with something.

Washing in the shower, making her a cup of tea, helping her remove a chain...

Her expression became confused and worried at my silent refusal to help, her eyes wide and at any other time adorable…but all they did now was tug at my heart. "Mate help?" she asked, her words strung a little better together as her tone became soft and tender.

"I can't," I said, shaking my head to clarify my denial as I felt my eyes begin to sting. "I'm sorry."

Chrissy's eyes sudden began to shine with tears as she reached for me, her hissing becoming steadily agitated and sorrowful as she trilled in distress when I refused to move. "Mate, why not help me?" he asked, her voice filled with hurt. "Want to hold. Mate love me, help me!"

Unable to take the lump in my throat any more, I snarled in anger and ran back up the stairs, slamming the door behind me and smashing my fist on the floor as a true sense of helplessness overwhelmed me.

 _What if she doesn't turn back to normal? What am I supposed to do?!_

I grit my teeth and fought back tears as Chrissy's pleas for me became steadily louder and more frantic, more frightened.

 _When I find out who did this to her, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to FUCKING KILL THEM!_

Forgetting that she could sense my emotions, Chrissy's hissing became intensely loud and hysterical, her pleading twisting into anger and despair as she screamed for me to come to her.

"WHO HARM MATE?! Mate come me, I protect you!" she cried, her sniffling and tightness in her voice causing me to let a few tears go. It _hurt_ me to hear her like this, it _hurt_ me not to go and hold her.

 _But she told me not to touch her until she was back to normal. Whatever it was that was happening to her, she seemed very adamant that I not let her touch me._

…

 _But still, I owe it to her to be there until she's back to normal._

Rubbing my face and gritting my teeth, I opened the door once more and shut it behind me as I walked back down the stairs. Chrissy's face was matted with tears, her ears were splayed back in destress and her eyes were wide with fear and anger.

"Mate!" Upon seeing me, her expression morphed back into one of love and happiness, her hissing showing as much as she tried and failed to touch me, her forelegs put an arms distance away as they flailed uselessly. "Please let touch, I hold you, protect you. Keep warm!" She beckoned with her hooves and smiled lovingly, buzzing her wings and filling the room with that scent once more.

Sighing sadly, I sat down on the last step and looked at my girlfriend, closing my eyes and covering my ears as her hissing became confused and frantic once again.

I couldn't touch her, and she couldn't understand me properly. All I could do was wait for whatever was wrong with her to wear off.

All I had to do was ignore her pleading and everything would be fine...

 _Fuck..._

I was in for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here we go again, part two of Feral. not as long as I would have liked, but enough for a two parter. I hope it meets your impossible standards XD**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 _ **Feral**_

 _ **(Part Two of Two)**_

 **Richard POV**

I sat there on that stair, my hands covering my ears half-heartedly as my arms began to ache. I'd been covering them for the past forty minutes or so, my eyes also closed in a silent refusal to open to look at the Changeling but a few steps away.

Her hissing had only just stopped, roughly around three minutes ago. But I didn't dare move my hands and give her reason to start again. Maybe if she was as feral and animalistic as she appeared to be, then staying completely still was likely a good choice.

Unfortunately, the ache I'd had from carrying her all the way from that restaurant, on top of covering my ears without so much as a twitch for the past forty minutes took its toll, and I was forced to let my arms rest on my knees, the screaming ache too much at that moment to handle.

There was a slight movement and intake of breath before…

"Mate?" Chrissy hissed softly, her voice still so nice to hear despite the added emphasis on her duel tone. "Mate, let me hold you." Her words were better strung together too, but given her intelligence as a whole I wasn't surprised how quickly she'd picked it up.

"My name is Richard," I said, the words leaving my lips before I could think to stop them.

A sort of…hissing giggle escaped her, pleasant and yet unpleasant at the same time. "Mate is mate; names not matter. I am Queen, you are mate."

"They do to me."

There was silence after that, not even a hiss escaped her as time ticked on by.

"Why mate not look at me?" she asked suddenly, her voice upset. "Mate unhappy with me, what I do to make mate sad?"

I stayed silent...

"Mate not want to look at me anymore…"

The pain in her words was too much to ignore, and even though everything I had was screaming at me not to open my eyes and look at her…I felt horrible for doing so, and so they opened. Chrissy was staring at me with eyes filled with hurt, her ears were splayed back and she was sitting on her flank, her tail wrapped loosely around herself.

Upon seeing me looking back at her however, her muzzle widened into an adoring smile, her eyes bright and ears perked up in happiness.

"I always want to look at you," I murmured, voice taught with emotion I didn't think I was capable of. "You're beautiful."

She cocked her head to one side curiously, her eyes shining with confusion, as if she didn't understand what I was trying to say. "I no understand," she said, a confused trill escaping her muzzle. "What beautiful mean?"

 _Animals have no concept of beauty, and right now Chrissy is…_

"It means…" I thought, trying to find the right word. "It means…Chrissy, beautiful means Chrissy."

"Chrissy," she hissed, rolling the word as if unfamiliar with it, but then her eyes seemed to shine with realization. "I Chrissy!"

I couldn't help but smile with her. "Yes you are! Fantastic, you _must_ be turning back to normal if you can remember that!"

And then her smile was gone, replaced by…something else, something I didn't recognise, her eyes losing that spark of intelligence. Her stance became rigid, unmoving and tense as she displayed her fangs, snarling at me.

"Mate love this Chrissy," she hissed, not at all pleasantly this time. "Mate want another, I tear her throat out, drink blood, mate on bleeding corpse, SHOW YOU ARE MINE!

Confused, I put my hands up as a sign of peace and waved them soothingly. "No, no. YOU are Chrissy, I want-"

Before I could so much as blink, she sprung up and jumped at me, her teeth bared and hissing, snarling like a mad beast. The chain caught her before she could reach me and yanked her onto the ground where she tugged at it with her hooves and teeth, hissing as if being tortured as she tried and failed to get it off of her.

"Chrissy, stop it. You're going to hurt yourself!" I shouted, making to move and stopping just as I stood up, remembering her wish for me not to touch her until she was herself again.

She didn't listen, continuing to hiss and bite the chain while I stood there helpless to do anything but watch. But then finally, a good many minutes later she stopped and panted, tired from her fit of rage.

"Chrissy?" I asked tentatively, fighting the urge to rush forward and see if she was alright.

She looked at me with eyes filled with rage, all of it aimed directly at me. I'd never seen her look at me like that and…and it hurt to be on the receiving end of her anger, it was frightening to see it. But as quickly as I thought it, the rage in her eyes softened into sadness, tears trailing down her cheeks as she sat up and slowly tilted her head to the side.

"Mate please," she whimpered, reaching out with her left hoof, her lips trembling. "I no mean to scare you. Please…come, let hold you, love you."

I _wanted_ to, I wanted to so god damned badly. I wanted to hold her myself, to wipe away her tears as I kissed her and told her how much she meant to me.

But I couldn't, not until she was back to normal.

 _But what if she stays like this forever, what if she never turns back?_

I looked into the eyes of my girlfriend and saw barely any of the intelligence, the wit, the spark that she always had in her eyes. The only thing that hadn't changed was the love she had within them every time she looked at me.

 _Maybe if I just touch her hoof, kiss her foreleg, let her know I still love her. Maybe it'll calm her down enough to sleep this off…before I fall asleep myself._

I was beyond tired, emotions and a good half mile of running while carrying an eleven stone Changeling can do that to a guy. We tried the scales once.

 **Once.**

 _She said not to touch her, but I held her the entire way back so it can't be something passed on by touch itself…so what is it, what was she about to do in that bathroom._

I couldn't remember much over the genuine feeling of fear I felt watching her struggle to speak…but I could recall her trying to do something to my neck. She had been licking it, and before she warned me, Chrissy had sort of frozen in the middle of…

 _Biting it, she was about to bite my neck. But why…why is Chrissy afraid of giving me a hickey?_

I didn't know, but I wasn't going to risk it by putting my literal neck on the line. Holding her hoof however…I think I could do, I just had to be careful not to let my guard down around her.

Smiling at my girlfriend affectionately, I sat down a little closer and gently held her left hoof in my hand, wincing at the complete and utter look of relief she gave me when I did so, as if she hadn't believed I'd ever do so. Carefully, I moved a little closer and kissed further up it, looking at her the entire time and trying my utmost to convey my love to her.

And by the lidding of her eyes, the content purr she gave me…she definitely felt it. Her wings buzzed for the third time that night, the same lovely scent a lot stronger now that I was closer, the short distance causing me to breathe in a lot of the stuff. I felt my skin get intensely hot, the urge to breathe in more of that scent almost overpowering my common sense. My head was pounding with urges I couldn't comprehend, too many at once to do so.

"Breathe," Chrissy crooned sensually, smiling at my panting with a very happy look on her face. "Is good for mate, smell nice. Breathe…"

I jerked away from her and backed away, gritting my teeth and shaking my head so as to clear it as another, stronger urge to remove my increasingly uncomfortable clothing became very prominent.

"You fucking idiot, Tyler," I hissed, angry at my own stupidity. "Chrissy told you not to touch her, and this is why!" Unable to stop myself, I tore of my shirt and threw it behind me in frustration. Chrissy's eyes flashed with delight as she watched me do so, apparently enjoying the struggle to control myself, a remarkably patient smile for one who seemed so feral.

It was either the quickness of my retreat or sheer willpower, but as the minutes ticked on by, the urge to shred my last piece of clothing and run into Chrissy's embrace gradually faded into almost nothing. Looking back at the mare responsible for my battle of wills, I winced as I noticed the upset expression on her face and sighed, rubbing my sweaty face in exhaustion.

"I know you're only going on instinct here Chrissy, I don't blame you," I said, slow and clear enough for her to understand. "But I'm not going to…to mate with you if that's what you want, not when you're like this."

Her eyes narrowed in understanding and she hissed dangerously at me, her fangs on full display as she got up and walked as close as the chain would allow her to go. I backed away even further, not willing to chance another intake of that scent.

"Mate will not deny me…" she hissed lowly, eyes flashing with anger. "We mate for life, be one. Mate will love me."

"I do love you," I implored, edging myself up a couple of stairs for safety. "But I won't do this with you, not today, not while you're not in your right mind."

For a few moments she was silent, unmoving…and then she screamed something I couldn't understand and leapt at me again, the chain still proving effective as it-

 _ **SNAP!**_

 _Oh no…_

The chain that had held her, the chain made out of fucking metal had broken through the padlock which landed on the ground with a horrible thud. Chrissy looked back at the broken metal in surprise, but that surprise rapidly became a predatory snarl as she slowly crept towards me, her hissing low and deadly.

I backed away and put my hands up in an attempt to appear non-threatening. "Chrissy snap out of it! It's me, it's Richard!"

She didn't say anything back, only a hiss and rumbling purr escaping her as she moved up the stairs, stalking me like a cat that had cornered a mouse. My back hit the door and I fumbled for the handle, grasping it and slowly pulling it down, tensing my legs as I prepared to run.

Noticing my discarded shirt on the stair in front of me, I slowly bent down, my eyes on hers the entire time as I picked it up and stood up straight. Whether I did so too quickly I didn't know, but Chrissy's stalking rapidly turned into a pounce as she went for the jugular. I threw my shirt on her, and winced as she gave of a very high hiss, her pounce ruined as she missed me by mere inches.

Quickly, I opened the door and rushed through, shutting it behind me and leaning back against it with all my strength. Indeed, it didn't take long before she began to pound against it heavily, her strength surprising me as I felt the door creak and groan from her repeated hits.

And then her hoof punched through the wood as if it wasn't there at all.

"Shit!" I scrambled away from the door and looked at the hoof shaped hole, gulping as a green eye glared at me angrily from the other side. "Chrissy please listen to me, I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but I can't touch you-" Another snarl, another hiss, another hoof punched its way through the door, which I took as a nice signal to get the hell out of there.

 _Fuck, the front door. I didn't lock it, and if she goes outside…_

Cursing loudly, I ran into the hall and grabbed a heavy cabinet, pushing and pull at it until it was blocking the way out.

 _I hope that's good enough, my keys are in the basement and there's no way I'm going back down there._

A loud crunch and bang rang through the house, causing me to jump as a loud hiss followed. Slowly, I crept up the stairs and all but crawled into my bedroom, the broken glass from earlier still on the floor. Quietly, I closed the door and walked over to my bedside draws, pulling the bottom one out and taking out the various bits and pieces until got right to the end.

 _I promised myself I'd never carry this again, not after Emily died…_

Frowning as I took the object, I sat down on my bed and stared at it, unsure. The only thing I had on me besides my clothes when I entered this world…my gun, the one I hadn't used in so long. I'd never killed with it, using it only for show, for intimidation. I'd brought it along with me to the funeral in case someone decided to take a pop at me, my young self hadn't exactly made a lot of friends after all.

But now…

 _No, I can't use this, not on her._ I felt angry at myself for even considering it as I put it back, rubbing my face soon after and sighing in exhaustion. _Okay, I don't want to hurt her, but I'm pretty sure Chrissy wants to hurt me, she's not in her right mind so I just have to find some way to contain her again until she snaps out of it._

A low hiss sounded from outside the door, another sound, someone sniffing and sobbing following.

"Mate is scared…" the quiet hiss came from right outside my door, followed up with the sound of someone scratching against it. "Please let me in. I sorry, didn't mean to frighten…" Her voice was upset again, hurt, all anger had apparently gone. And knowing that if I didn't she would only break it down, I reluctantly walked over to the door and opened it a touch, just enough to see out of.

Chrissy's face was once more matted with tears, her ears pinned back in distress as she looked at me with watery eyes. "Please let me in, I hold you…soothe mate, no be afraid of me."

 _What choice do I have? If I shut the door she'll snap again and break it down, if I let her in I've got to somehow stop her from either biting me or making me breathe in that stuff…what am I supposed to do?!_

She looked at me when tear filled eyes, lips trembling…

 _Fuck…_

Her eyes got to me, they always did. I opened the door and yelped as she jumped on me, my heart pounding as she went straight for my neck and…kissed it? Losing my balance, I tumbled backwards and mercifully landed on my bed.

Chrissy was purring and hissing in utter happiness, her entire body covering mine as she kissed every visible bit of my neck before moving onto my face and nuzzling it, saying the same word over and over excitedly. "Mate, mate, mate, mate, mate!" Eventually she rested her muzzle under my chin and fell of me, turning on her side and cuddling close, purring happily.

 _Was this…all she wanted? I thought she wanted to pin me down and shag me or something?_

"I soothe…" she hissed softly, her body shaking with joy. "I make mate happy. Mate always be happy, be warm, be safe. No will have you, you mine." As if to clarify her words, she put her hind legs over mine and wrapped her tail around them both, trilling a pleased sound as I made no move to stop her. Then my body started to actually heat up, but not like before. It was as someone had put a warm blanket on me and tucked me in.

"Yeah, I am" I mumbled, warm and confused…but received no response other than Chrissy squeezing me tighter. I was actually rather comfortable with her holding me like that, her grip was much tighter than usual but it didn't hurt me, it just felt…nice.

Chrissy's soft snores showed her to be evidently asleep, only the occasional hiss and sniff proving her to be but a hair trigger away from waking up again. And as each breath left her, I found myself becoming…tired, exhaustion of the night proving too much to fight as my eyes closed.

 _Well that was anti-climactic...  
_

Unable to fight against it any more, I gave in and fell asleep, the sound of a happy hiss following me into the void.

…

 **Chrissy POV**

I was very happy, very warm, and very, very pleased. I couldn't explain it at the time, but as I gradually opened my eyes and looked at the sleeping form of my mate, I felt a true sense of contentment flow through me.

This was what I'd wanted all night, I could feel it. My mate was sleeping, happy and warm, safe from those who would hurt him…and those who would dare to steal him from me. I felt anger come but I refused to meet it, knowing by now that being angry made my mate frightened and upset, and I hated it when he was.

I didn't understand why he'd kept me away from me, why he backed away in fear when I let go my pheromones and refused to mate with me. But it didn't matter now, he was sleeping, he was with me as he should be. And he was happy, I could feel his joy as I placed my warmth into his body. I made my mate feel protected, and he loved me even more.

And now…I could bite him, inject the venom and mate for life. He didn't seem to want this when he was awake, but now he was sleeping I could do so and he would awaken to the joy of having a true mate. Shivering from excitement, I moved away slightly from my mate, keeping my tail wrapped around him still so as to make sure he kept the feeling of safety.

I gently licked his neck and applied the numbing saliva, never wanting my mate to feel any pain when I joined us forever. Looking once more at his face, I found myself smiling and unable to resist licking his lips in a show of love, affection.

 _I love my Richard so much…_

…

…

… _Richard?_

Flashes of memory came back to me all at once. Meeting him for the first time, taking him to see that terrible movie, ice skating, him looking after me, loving me, talking, laughing, loving, oh I loved him, loved him, loved him-

I gasped and fell back, my fangs barely missing his neck as I fell away from him. The suddenness of the movement woke him up with a start, my boyfriend sitting up and looking at me with groggy eyes.

"Chrissy, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice very tired. Unsure, he patted his chest and spoke to me as one would a child. "Uh, come. Mate is…tired and wants to sleep."

"Mate is an idiot for letting me _sleep_ with him," I snapped, unsure whether to laugh at his startled face or slap it. "I told you not to touch me. I nearly bit you, you idiot!"

"Chrissy?" he spoke my name in a sort of wonder. Then before I do anything, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Fucking hell Chrissy, never…never do that to me again!"

Immediately sensing my lover's distress, I took his face in my hooves and was startled to discover tears fighting to fall. "Hey, it's over. I'm okay baby," I soothed, anger forgotten as I began kissing the tip of his nose and nuzzled it lovingly.

"I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again, the real you," he mumbled, pressing his face against my barrel and kissing it tenderly. "Chaining you like that…it was so fucking hard Chrissy. It tore at me to look at you, to ignore you when you all you wanted was to hold me."

"You should have left me; I would have burned through it fine on my own." I stopped talking when my feelers felt his anger, evidently because of what I'd said. He brought himself back to my level and looked at me, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Do you really think I would have chained you up and walked away, left you?" he asked, disbelieving. "I would never…You mean _everything_ to me! I would never have left you down there alone, never!"

Unable to think of anything to say, I resorted to what I did best with him. I took his face in my hooves and kissed him gently, no passion, no lust, just love. "Thanks for watching over me, you're everything to me too."

He laughed quietly, for a few moments only. "Good to know…"

I held him against me and hummed quietly, shivering as the last few remnants of the poison burnt out into nothing, the veil of instinct I was under quietening down for now. We stayed like that for the rest of the night and morning, until finally Richard succumbed to my gentle humming and fell back to sleep, his head buried in my barrel. I smiled and gently placed him back into a comfortable sleeping position, before joining him and resting my head on his chest.

But I couldn't sleep, there was too big a question demanding to be answered.

 _Who put that poison in the wine?_

… **POV**

The anger-inducer had failed; neither had left the house in the rage they were supposed to.

 _Conclusion – My spell worked, they suspected nothing but the poison failed, I am unsure as to why. With subtlety gone, I must take my efforts into removing the problem another way. I shall try to induce anger in other ways. If anything about Richard Tyler has proven to be true, he responds to anger in kind. Thus by inciting anger in the problem, Richard will remove it of his own accord, and in the end, run towards the embrace of a better mare._

…

 _My mentor will be pleased._


	8. Chapter 8 - Filler

_**Right, there's been a couple of commenters saying that the way Twilight is written isn't the way she is supposed to be. So! Here is my disclaimer –**_

 _ **Twilight Fucking Sparkle in this story as well as the prequel is a complete nutcase with a very black and white view of the world. She wants knowledge and desires strongly to please her mentor, anyone who shows Celestia even the tiniest amount of disrespect is in the way of her world view is thereby subject to 'removal'. Basically, since Chrissy spat on Celestia, refused to allow herself to be blackmailed by Celestia, and also refused to be a loyal subject, she is thereby considered by Twilight to be a major- threat.**_

 _ **Remember, this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! As in not the one watched every Saturday.**_

 _ **There done. This is a short filler chapter just to branch out on Richard's POV in regards to Chrissy's struggle to resist her instincts, as well as slightly expand on just why he isn't ready to fuck her brains out yet. A longer one will come soon, promise.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **I'm Scared Richie**

 **Richard POV (One Week, Two Days After Feral)**

The past few days have been hell, and I don't know how to make it any better. Worst of all, I don't even know how to fix this. How can I fix anything when I'm the problem?

It started the day after Chrissy had regained her sense of self. We'd slept that night and previous day away, and awoke to something strange…or at least I awoke to something strange. I was in the bathroom having a shave when I felt…angry, but it was bizarre because I wasn't angry at the time, I felt calm while shaving, I always have.

But when I put the razor down and looked back into that mirror, a wave of anger so intense made me want to punch it in a rage…and then it vanished, replaced by a feeling of utter helplessness, of sorrow and pain I hadn't felt since I looked into Emily's eyes as she was dying in my arms.

And then that too vanished…

I came out of the bathroom and made to tell Chrissy about the weird emotions but the Changeling didn't even look at me, choosing instead to barge past me into the bathroom and lock the door.

 _She's angry with me…_

I couldn't help but think it was because of what I'd had to do to her when she went feral…and I couldn't think of any way to apologize sufficiently for it. I felt terrible for doing it to her, and even worse when I actually did it…when I watched as she hissed and snarled, fighting to get it off of her like an animal.

That day…the two of us didn't really talk to one another. We stayed in the same room, but she chose to read and after being brushed off for the third time I gave up and sipped on a cider, contemplating on how to get her to talk to me without thoroughly pissing her off.

 _Is it her time of the month…does she even have that?_

When the evening came and it was time for sleep, Chrissy followed me silently into our bedroom and slipped under the covers, her back turned to me and before I knew it she was asleep in mere moments. I watched her breathe steadily for quite some time, unable to figure out where this sudden silent treatment was coming from. Chrissy was always a woman to tell someone what they'd done wrong when they pissed her off…her silence was unnerving.

And when it continued into the next day, I lost my temper with her.

"Chrissy," I snapped her name with irritation I hadn't felt with it before. "Will you please look at me when I'm talking to you?"

She blinked a couple of times at the book she was reading before her muzzle scrunched up in annoyance, her head turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Her voice was seemingly…bored, annoyed, her obvious desire to not speak to me was clear. I couldn't believe this was the same girl I'd been dancing with only a few nights before.

"What is it?" I echoed, fighting not to snap at her again. "Chrissy you've been ignoring me for the past two days. And when you do talk to me, it's obvious you don't want to do so…so what have I done to deserve it?"

"Oh, and it's all about you now isn't it?" she bit sarcastically, eyes narrowing in annoyance. "That's what it is now isn't it, all about you. What is it with you Richard? Can I not simply want to read a book and have some quiet, or do you need a kiss every few minutes just to make sure I still love you. Are you _that_ insecure?"

Without giving me a single moment to reply, she chucked her book away and made to walk out of the room. I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped her, but only seemed to make it worse as she turned around and snapped at my hand, grazing it before I could pull it away completely.

"Chrissy what the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled, holding my hand and rubbing it to stave off the pain. Blood dripped down it, but I didn't care too much at the time. "I'm not insecure and it's not all about me at all, I don't know where to fuck you're coming from with that horseshit because all I _want_ is to actually have a conversation with my best friend, but clearly that's too much _for you!_!

Chrissy stared at my injured hand and blinked, her ears pinned back in sorrow as her expression twisted from anger into sadness. She walked a little closer but stopped when I backed away instinctively, unsure as to whether she was going to bite me again or not.

"Richard I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she cried, her tone clearly upset. "I…I think it's from what happened the other night. I know it's not your fault that it happened, but I look at you and all I want to do is…is _bite you_." She moved close to me and looked at me with those sad eyes, silently pleading for forgiveness.

I sighed and put my hands on her cheeks, kissing her snout lovingly before I moved down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's okay, I forgive you. But please don't ignore it like you've been doing, it…it does _hurt_ when you ignore me."

"I know, I could feel it but I didn't want to care. If I did then I'd want to hold you and kiss you, and bite…" she stopped talking, lips trembling as her eyes became filled with tears. "Richard, I've been feeling things, thinking things about our relationship and it scares me when I do. There are moments where all I want is to hold you down and force you to become my mate, and then there are other's where all I want to do is drain you, like you're nothing more than a source of food for me." She let loose a low hiss of pain as tears began to fall. "I don't know what's happening to me and I'm scared Richie, I'm really scared I'm going to hurt you. So if I just ignore you then I…then I won't…"

"You won't hurt me," I soothed, wrapping my arms around her and drawing her in closely. "Chrissy, I know you can feel how much I love you. So don't ignore it, please…I miss you."

I could feel the tension leave her bit by bit as she relaxed against me, the familiar purr of contentment coming from her muzzle as she soaked up all I felt for her in that moment. She kissed my chin happily, sighing just as much so as she moved up to my lips briefly then down and down, then to the side where she licked it tenderly.

"Chrissy?" I asked, the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

"Be still my love," she whispered lovingly, her grip tightening as her muzzle opened and-

Chrissy hissed in visible fury as I wrenched myself from her, her fangs only just managing to not break the skin as she tried to bite down. Her eyes were literally glowing with a green aura, her tongue flicking against the air, teeth bared as she moved forward two steps…before blinking and taking a shuddering breath, tears already matting her fur as she ran into the bathroom and locked the door,

"Chrissy open the door!"

"Go away, you have to stay away from-" the words were interrupted by hissing as she screamed and the sound of something breaking followed…then silence.

"Sweetie?" I tried to open the door, but couldn't as it was locked.

...

The door suddenly clicked and I opened it to be instantly greeted by Chrissy jumping on me and pushing me down, her eyes glowing as she looked down at me with a loving, _feral_ smile. I tried to grab her and throw her off, but her horn glowed and my hands were placed gently but firmly down on the ground.

"Chrissy, please don't-"

"Hush now baby," she crooned, putting a hoof on my lips as her iris literally began thinning as she spoke. "You're so concerned about me, it's so lovely to feel. How I wish you could feel what I do for you too…oh, but wait. You can."

She grinned down at me as she lowered her head to my neck and nuzzled it affectionately. "You're so worried about mating with me, it makes a Changeling worry there's someone else on your mind. But that can't be right, can it. You couldn't possibly feel love for another, could you. Because if you did then I think I'd have to rip her throat out."

"I only love you, but you know I'm not ready for this yet," I said, pleading with her to understand as I tried and failed to move my arms. Her eyes lidded with affection and she sighed, moving up and smiling down at me patiently.

"It has nothing to do with not being ready love," she said, stroking my cheek. "You're just nervous. But don't worry, I'm going to make you feel like nothing you've ever felt before." She moved back down to my neck and licked it gently, a soft hush leaving her muzzle as I desperately fought against her magic. "The venom will change you slightly, but it's a good change. You'll be stronger, faster, and you won't look any different on the outside."

"Chrissy, please snap out of it. I don't want this; I don't want this yet!"

She looked at my desperate eyes one more time and sighed, shaking her head and smiling with complete and utter love as I continued to fight against her.

"This won't hurt a bit, I promise," she whispered quietly, kissing me deeply on the lips before she moved down to my now numb neck.

…

The sound of the doorbell ringing literally saved me, the suddenness of it all forcing Chrissy's head to snap back up, her iris returning to normal in but a moment before she looked down at me and whimpered, her body beginning to shake like a leaf.

And even though every single part of me was _screaming_ at me to throw her away from me, I still wrapped my arms around her and held her close, forcing myself to ignore her weak attempts to push herself away, evidently fighting against her own instincts to stay close.

"It's not your fault," I whispered, kissing her right ear to soothe her. "It's not your fault."

She tried to say something, but it came out as a hiss. She tried again and again, until eventually…

"I'm scared Richard," she cried, half hissing the words as sudden heavy sobs left her. She collapsed and cried against me. "I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't stop, I couldn't stop…"

The doorbell rang four more times that night, but I didn't answer a single one. No, I held Chrissy against me and fed her all the love I could give until her eyes closed and she finally stopped crying, a tiny smile on her muzzle as she snoozed on my chest.

I wasn't ready to have sex with her, I still felt far too…damaged, haunted by Emily's dead eyes to fully let go and give my whole self away like that. But I knew if I didn't then it was only going to get worse. And so…I looked at my best friend and closed my eyes, the question practically spelt out for me in my mind.

Did I love her enough to sacrifice not only what was left of my innocence, but from what I'd come to understand…literally change?

 _For her sanity…do I consent and do this, or wait until I feel ready?_

How could I let Emily go?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well I did promise a longer one, so here it is. I've struggled with what exactly to make this chapter about, because I want to prolong the story a lot more. But then it occurred to me that I still can, and I know just the way to do it.**_

 _ **So yeah, this is going to be an important chapter. I hope you lot read it all, because it's going to affect the rest of the story in a big way.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **Letting Go**

 **Chrissy POV**

I felt awful. My body was hot all over, aching and sore. My head was pounding from the repeated cries within to find, to hold, to bite, to mate. I never knew that holding back would make me feel so terrible, that being the good girlfriend and waiting for my love to be ready would cause me such pain.

 _It's for Richard…it's all for him, he's worth it and so much more._

I'd tried to hide it from Richard…but he knew something was _really_ wrong with me, I could sense his worry and fear for me. It made me want to hold him and tell him that I was okay, that he didn't need to worry. Then I'd kiss him, and love him, and bite him, and-

I grasped my head with my hooves and hissed in pain as I forced the instinct back. It was like trying to push a tidal wave away with your bare hooves, but somehow I managed…though with a lot more effort required then before.

Richard was out getting some shopping done. I'd forced him to go out, I needed to think without smelling his scent all the time, and even though I still can, it's not as strong nor as painful to ignore as it would be if he there beside me.

Groaning in pain, I forced myself out of his bed and began to slowly stumble my way over to the bathroom. I used my hooves to turn the tap on and began to splash my face with the cold liquid, almost crying in relief as my temperature cooled down slightly. Looking up, I stared at my reflection in the mirror and frowned at a new hole in my hair.

 _It makes sense, given that I'm forcing myself not to feed on his love for me anymore._

I had to stop feeding on his love, every time I got so much as a light taste I could feel my instincts racing to the surface, demanding that I seize this amazing source of food and force it to mate with me.

The downside to resisting my instincts however was that my body had reacted viciously and was trying to force me to eat it once more…and because I was fighting against it, my body was slowly shutting down.

A Changeling couldn't feast on love for so long and then suddenly stop without consequences…fatal consequences. But I loved Richard more than my wish to rush him just to help me. I would rather wait until he was ready, even if I was almost dead because of it.

I loved him too much to do otherwise.

 _Hah…to think that I'd let myself die for another. Where's Queen Chrysalis now…mother would kill me herself for what I'm doing._

The door slamming shut downstairs was a clear sign that he was home. I turned off the tap and tried to rush back to bed, but only made it a few steps before collapsing on the floor and whimpering in pain. I felt so pathetic, so tired and weak…but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Richard, evidently hearing the thud of me falling down had rushed up the stairs and come to find me struggling to get up.

"Chrissy what happened?!" he cried, running over and picking me up in a bridal position. I pushed my head against his chest weakly and smiled at the warmth he gave off.

"M'sorry Richie…" I whispered, too tired to speak any louder. "Just a bit worn-out…can you tuck me back into bed?"

I winced at the pain my feelers picked up, the helplessness…and then the resolve of a man who loved his mate. One who carried her over to his bed and ever so gently tucked her back into it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, stroking my forehead and frowning at the heat it gave off.

"Chrissy what's happening to you?" he asked, concern flowing from him like a wave of emotion. "You've been like this for days."

"S'nothing," I mumbled, fighting to keep my eyes open. "Just feeling…a little bit under the…weather."

A tear…then two hit my face, followed swiftly by a strong feeling of hurt, pain, sadness. I forced myself to look at his face, frowning as I saw a tear trail down his cheek.

"Hey, don't cry baby," I said quietly, weakly lifting a hoof and wiping them away. "I'm fine…I'll get better."

"No you won't," he replied, voice torn and hurt. "I'm not an idiot Chrissy, don't take me for one."

"I don't," I urged, struggling to keep my hoof on his face as his affection and love pushed against my mental walls. "I'm just…I'm just a bit…"

"Tell me the truth, please!" he pleaded, holding my hoof to his face as his own hand caressed my cheek. "You promised no more secrets, I know something bad is happening to you. Tell me!"

Unable to resist the hurt in his emotions, I closed my eyes briefly before opening them and gazing gently into his deep blue.

"I've stopped feeding on your love for me," I explained wearily, so tired… "Whenever I drain it, I'm fighting with myself not to forcibly mate with you, and change you against your will."

"And it's making you ill?" he asked quietly.

"It's killing me, Richard," I confessed, breathing deeply as I fought off the entirety of his love battering against my defences. "With every day that passes without your love, I grow weaker. It's never happened to any Queen before me and I…I don't know what to do."

He stared at me aghast at what I'd told him, before blinking rapidly and moving closer, emotions smashing into my walls without end. "Then take it, take it all!" he begged, my walls beginning to crumble as his love for me increased. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't let you die!"

"No…" I refused, trying and failing to push him away.

"It's because you haven't changed me yet isn't it? Then bite me damn it, bite me!" He forced his neck against my muzzle, forcing my instincts to flare up immediately, crying for me to do as he asked and bite him, claim him, have him for life.

"Richard no!" I cried, twisting my muzzle away and shaking from the sheer effort to do so. "Don't make me do this."

"Please!" he pleaded, tears falling down his face one after the other. "This is killing you!"

"I refuse to…change you," I could barely speak, the pounding in my head was intensely powerful. "I won't…force you…to be like me."

Tears began to fall from the effort, the pain I felt, he felt.

"It's not forcing if I want it," he said softly, holding my face and forcing me to look into his eyes. "I want this, even if I'm not ready for any of this, because I won't let it kill you. I would sacrifice myself a hundred times over if it kept you alive and safe. In comparison this…this is a small price in return for saving you."

"Richard…"

"Chrissy you are everything to me," he whispered, his emotions so clear to see, to taste, to feel. "Yes, it scares me, changing. Making love to you scares me too, because my virginity is all I have left of me that's innocent."

"Baby…I don't understand," I said wearily, unable to connect the dots in my state.

He looked away, staring out of the window and into the night sky. Richard stayed that way for a few minutes, and I waited, breathing deeply and fighting to keep his love out of my body.

"Emily was so innocent Chrissy," he finally said, tears afresh in his eyes. "I was anything but innocent. I hurt people, I stole, I even killed a man. But I never slept around with anyone, I couldn't, I wouldn't let myself throw that tiny _innocent_ part of me away. And now that she's gone…if I lose it now then I think I'll lose her too. I lose that innocence, I let her go…and I don't know if I can do that."

I…I understood, I understood why he was so reluctant, why the silent anguish I felt every time he held me close after a bit of fun was there at all. Richard felt so corrupted and ruined that he'd clung onto the only bit of his virtue he had left at all. That he had connected that virtue with his deceased sister was tragic, and sadly made a lot of sense if he saw her as his redemption.

"Richard," I intoned softly, gazing at him with all the love I could muster. "You are a wonderful, beautiful man, and I love you will all that I am. But you're wrong, you're so wrong about this. When my children died, my beautiful, innocent children, I felt all of me die with them. I was walking and talking but inside I was gone, going through the motions…and then I met you.

"I met you, and for the first time since my babies died, I felt _alive_! You made me feel so alive and happy and oh…so in love I could barely stand it, and I felt ashamed for feeling like that, for feeling alive when my children were gone. But I realized one night, that night you took care of me after we skated, that it was _okay_ to let go, to move on and be happy, because my children loved me and they wanted me to be happy."

I took his face in my hooves, straining from the exertion as I looked into his eyes and tried to make him see.

"Richard, my love. Do you think that Emily would want you to cling onto her like this, to _use_ her memory as a crutch to stave off the pain of letting go?"

"I…I don't…" He looked down at me, pain so clear that all I wanted to do was hold him to me and shush it away with all the love I could give. But I didn't, he had to understand just how damaging his sister's memory was to him…I had to protect him from it, but I couldn't do it myself, he had to decide.

"Honey, I didn't know your sister and so I can't say with certainty that she would want you to let her go…but if she's as innocent and wonderful as you've portrayed her to be, then I believe that she would."

"How can I just…forget her?" he asked, voice breaking with sorrow.

I let go a soft hush and stroked his cheek soothingly. "You don't forget her, Richard," I said tenderly. "You keep her memory with you and hold it close to your heart, but you can't let the _hurt_ and _pain_ that comes with it continue to control your life. You have to let it go, or it'll kill you."

He looked at me with those beautiful sad eyes, so blue, so emotional and filled with tears that refused to fall. And then he took his hands from me and wiped them away, before looking back at me and hitting me with a wave of love so strong, so vast that it _crashed_ through my mental defences and flooded me with sustenance…and I let it, I couldn't fight it anymore.

I could feel it…I could feel Richard's silent, small but gradual acceptance.

My body instantly began to heal itself. The hot temperature, the frailty, the _hunger_. All of it began to slowly disappear…and I felt strong again, my reserves flooding back to life as they began to supply me with love stored long ago.

I took a nice, long breath and smiled happily at my lover, who though sad and remorseful…smiled happily back at me.

"You look better already," he commented uncertainly, smiling crookedly before I sat up and kissed him lovingly.

"I'm healing now," I soothed, stroking his face. "I'll be much better by tomorrow, I promise."

My instincts didn't flare up, they didn't scream at me to bite, to mate…because they knew, I knew by his words, his emotions…that it was going to happen, and it was going to happen very soon.

He had finally made his decision.

"Chrissy," he spoke my name with such affection I felt myself swoon. "What do you say to me cooking the both of us up a nice meal before we…well."

My eyes widened as his intent became known, my feelers picking up his finality.

"Before we make love," I murmured softly, overwhelmed by the sheer intake of love I was sampling. "Don't be afraid to say it, it's a lovely phrase…and I've never really made love with anyone before. So yes, I'd love to have a home cooked meal with my boyfriend before we do so, it sounds lovely."

 _And very romantic…_

He smiled at me and pulled me to him once more, holding me in an embrace that felt so protective, so _safe_ , I couldn't stop myself from relishing within it.

"I love you," I said, sighing happily as another wave of affection filled me to the brim.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing my neck and shoulder, happiness so strong as I giggled and nuzzled him affectionately.

This was it, this was going to happen. Finally, my lover, my best friend and I were going to mate…and be bound together for life.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Still stumbling somewhat as my body continued to swiftly recover, Richard went downstairs to cook as I went into his shower to clean myself of the sweat I'd built up over the course of the day. I couldn't help but smile the entire wash, I felt so happy that we were finally going to make love…and kind of shy about it too.

 _It'll be fantastic, but Richard might need a helping hoof or two later down the road. Then again he caught onto foreplay quickly enough so maybe he will the real thing too._

After the shower, I slowly walked down the stairs, feeling weak still and not wanting to risk tripping over and ruining what was sure to be a fantastic night. Walking into the kitchen, I was greeted to a funny sight of Richard cursing up a storm as he held his apparently burnt finger.

"Fucking little piece of hot shite, burning me like a little bitch you fucked up little ratbag-"

"Nice vocabulary you have their hon," I cooed, grinning as he turned around and looked at me in surprise. I walked over to him and took his burnt finger gently with my magic, before placing it in my muzzle and giving it a nice slow lick. "There, all better now."

I smiled as he took his finger back and smiled at me somewhat shyly, his arousal quite obvious. I made sure as I turned around to brush my tush against his jeans, letting go a quiet moan before I winked back up at him and swayed out of there _slowly_ …

…

"Fucking hell," I heard him whisper, frustration and excitement intermixing intensely.

 _Guess he still finds me sexy then._

Grinning like an idiot, I sat down at his somewhat small dining table and smiled as I noticed a glass of red wine already there for me. I took it and frowned, checking it with my magic for any poisons, any magical tampering, _anything_ at all…and came up with nothing but red wine.

Couldn't blame myself for being careful, I _had_ just come out of a rather nasty near-death experience. But it wasn't the first and likely wouldn't be the last, I guess I was kind of jaded about them at that point.

 _Two centuries of near starvation can do that to a girl._

Richard walked in ten minutes or so later, carrying a pot of something that smelled delicious. He put it down and went back into the kitchen, before coming back out again and placing a bowl down at both his and my side of the table.

He put some of the concoction into my bowl and then put some into his, sitting down after and smiling over at me uncertainly.

 _Aww, he's nervous._

I looked down at the interesting meal and took a good sniff, smiling when the all too familiar smell of carbonara tickled my senses. I didn't need to eat food, but it didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it.

A few minutes into the meal and Richard hadn't said a word, nervous emotions flying at me gradually. I put my fork down and smiled at him, reaching over the small table and placing my hoof atop his left hand. He looked at me, seemingly startled but swiftly grateful as his smile seemed to say.

"Relax Richie, it's going to be okay," I soothed, wishing he could feel what I did for him.

"I know," he replied quickly, evidently not as okay as he thought.

"Do you?"

He smiled somewhat sheepishly but nodded all the same. "I know it's stupid being nervous about this, but I've never...I mean I don't know what to-" I used my magic to gently place his lips together, stopping his rambling before I let them go and gave his hand another squeeze.

"Don't worry about it Richard," I spoke gently, lidding my eyes with affection to soothe him further. "When we mate, you won't be doing much other than lying back and enjoying the sensations I give you. So please relax, I'll take good care of you."

Blushing slightly, he gave me a loving if not shy smile and went back to eating his pasta.

 _I've never seen him so shy before, oh it's adorable!_

Eventually we both finished the brilliant meal and I was gently guiding Richard back up the stairs and into his bedroom. He was still nervous, but really I didn't blame him. It was his first time however and I planned to make it an experience he would never, ever forget.

I kicked the door shut behind us and stalked forward towards him, deliberately lidding my eyes with all the love I felt as I softly pushed him onto his bed and climbed atop him, wrapping all my hooves around him in a tight yet comfortable grip, my tush on his legs.

Before his nerves could affect him further, I laid a gentle, loving kiss upon his lips, moving against them with as much affection and tenderness I could. Pulling back, I smiled proudly at his darker eyes, his deeper breathing, the way his body began to shake ever so slightly in excitement.

As much as it hurt to think about it in that moment, I did have a lot of experience to help make his, our night the best of our lives.

Nuzzling his nose affectionately, I began to slowly remove his top, pulling it over his head and throwing it to one side before I started to pepper his chest with slow kisses, enjoying the quiet noises he made as I kissed a nipple. Moving down to his stomach, I laid a deep kiss on his abs before unlocking my grip and gently pushing him onto his back. Moving back even further, I used a tiny bit of magic to unlock his jeans before slowly pulling them down with my teeth, my eyes on his own the entire time and lidded sultrily.

Left with only his pants, I smiled and licked his arousal through the material, smile widening with pride as he let out a low moan. Kissing through his underwear, I took my time in slowly biting down on the fabric before gradually pulling it down and giggling as his member sprang free and bopped me on the snout.

"You look very tasty Richie," I purred, enjoying the lust and love combo meal he was giving me. "I think I'll have a sample or two before moving onto the main course."

Not giving him any time to reply, I breathed in the musky _male_ scent of his cock before giving it a long, loving lick. His hips bucked upwards and I laughed, unable to stop myself as I enjoyed the feeling of power I had over him. Grinning, I took the head of his exotic tool in my muzzle and swirled my tongue around it, enjoying the salty taste it gave me almost as much as the loud moan he gave off.

 _He's pretty good at foreplay, but I've had decades to master the art. He's practically putty in my muzzle, how delightful!_

It didn't take much longer until his hips began bucking, a sign that he was about to finish all too obvious for me to realize.

"Mhmm, are you going to cum baby?" I purred, stroking his dick with my right hoof and smirking as my words only seemed to make his end come faster. "Silly male, barely a few minutes and you can't stop yourself from blowing it all inside me. Oh well, can't be helped I suppose. Gone on then, cum for me Richie, cum!"

He bucked and clenched the covers with his fists for a few more moments until he gasped and spoke. "Oh fuck, Chrissy I can't stop it!" he moaned, bucking his hips and groaning as I licked the tip.

Smiling, I suckled on the head of his cock and closed my eyes in satisfaction as he gave into my technique and blew his load inside my muzzle, spurting eight or nine times before his release slowed into a dribble.

As usual he tasted like a salt lick, which for my kind was quite a treat, ponies too I suppose.

After a few more moments swallowing, I gave his cock a few licks and covered it in a special kind of chemical, smiling as it took effect quickly, his arousal even harder than before. Crawling up to him, I laid down on his chest and gave him a deep kiss, tongue flicking against his own with ease before I slowed down and sat up, looking down at him lovingly.

"Richard…I'm going to start the change now," I spoke softly, stroking his face and smiling as he too, smiled at me. "I'll numb your neck with a few licks and then I'll bite, it won't hurt you I promise. I'd never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't," he said, still panting from the orgasm I'd given him. "I trust you."

Blinking back the sting in my eyes, I moved forward and nuzzled his nose in a show of deep love and affection before moving down and giving him a slow kiss on the lips. "You'll feel very strange, but it won't really begin to change you until after we've mated. That's how it works, fluids from me enter you through our mating and mix with the venom, thus starting a chain reaction that will…change you."

…

"As long as you still love me afterwards, I'm not frightened of what this will do to me," he finally admitted, kissing me chastely and filling my feelers with trust and tender affection.

"I will never stop loving you Richard Tyler," I promised, ears folded back as I fought off a blush. "Not once, not ever."

He smiled…and bared his neck to me, twisting it to one side.

My instincts flared the moment he did so, but my love for him tempered the urge to just bite him. Instead, I slowly moved down and nuzzled the skin soothingly, before giving it three short licks in succession and waiting a few moments for the numbing to take effect. A slight movement from Richard told me that it had done it a minute or so later…and so I bared my fangs, slowly filling the small pockets hidden above my teeth with venom.

I leaned down, pressed them into his skin…and began to inject it into his system.

True to my word, Richard gave off no feeling of pain or hurt. He felt nervous and a bit uneasy, but I soothed both with my left hoof as I stroked his chest lovingly, calming him and smiling internally as it worked. And but a few minutes later, the venom pockets were empty and I could sense all of it inside Richard's bloodstream, useless for only a few more moments.

Withdrawing my fangs from his neck, I gave it a gentle lick and smiled as the two pebble sized holes closed up.

"It's done," I crooned, so happy as I felt him take my forehooves and grasp them tenderly.

"I don't feel any different, you were right," he mused, leaning up and kissing me before I could say anything. I relished in it, enjoying the sensation of pure, complete love that I had previously tried to deny.

Words weren't needed as I manoeuvred myself above his ready member. I looked at him once more, as if waiting for confirmation…but I didn't need it, his smile was all I needed to see before I gently pressed myself down and gradually over his arousal.

True to my earlier promise, Richard didn't have to do anything, nay I _made_ it to he couldn't do anything. His hands were pressed down on his bed, my forehooves being held by them as I slowly moved up and down on his cock.

And I could _feel_ him…and he…he could feel-

"Chrissy, I…I feel strange," he panted, a worried gleam in his eyes as they slowly changed from blue to light green, iris thinning into one of draconic like. "I think the change is starting."

"Shhh," I soothed, kissing him lightly as we continued to mate. "I want you to relax for me Richard. Just let it happen, it'll be okay…I promise." Instinctively, I let loose a burst of pheromones to help him calm down and smiled as I felt his nervousness lessen considerably.

He looked at me with his new eyes and nodded, visibly relaxing in my hold and smiling as I nuzzled, nuzzling me back as new instincts took him over.

I knew through instinct that he was about to cum, and so I quickened my movements, timing it perfectly as I moved down and kissed him deeply, his finish immediately causing my own to occur so strongly I felt my lower half go pleasantly numb. He held onto me as we both rode out our respective orgasms, smiling against my muzzle and nuzzling it as we parted, a loving show of affection for Changelings.

 _And now he must sleep to finish the change._

Knowing the curiosity of my lover would keep this from happening, I moved back to his lips and claimed them, before breathing a vapour of Changeling sedative directly into his body.

"Chrissy, what are…you d…do…ing…"

He was out like a light in mere moments.

"Sorry Richie, but you'd never go to sleep otherwise," I apologized, stroking his cheek softly as I gazed down at him. "We'll talk in the morning, I promise."

With no need to say anything more, I laid down upon his chest and breathed in the scent of my mate.

 _My mate for life…_

 _ **I'd originally planned to give this another chapter before letting the two of them do this, but when I thought about what comes next, it made more sense for them to be mated.**_

 _ **After all, it hurts most when love is taken…especially when you're at your happiest.**_

 _ **Oops, spoilers!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well here we go, next chappy. I've has a little time to think on what to write here, and I think it works fairly well. Hope you think so too. Last bit of sexy stuff for a bit, it was getting a bit repetitive for my tastes.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 **A Whole New World**

 **Richard POV**

From the moment I woke up, I could feel something…odd about me. I couldn't put a finger on it to begin with, trying to figure it out half asleep was a bit difficult. But as I gradually came too and opened my eyes, it was one of the most bizarre moments of my entire life.

And believe me, there's been quite a few.

Sitting up, I looked around in wonder as I took my bedroom in. It's hard to describe what it was that was so strange because although I _knew_ it was, it was also like it was completely normal too.

There were different shades of colour, colour I didn't know the names of. I looked up at my previously plain white ceiling and took in a completely different colour along with it, unfamiliar ones. It was almost green…mixed with orange and some sort of bluey shade. As I continued to look at the ceiling, I also noticed something else that was a bit bizarre.

I could smell the grass…about half a mile away out of my bedroom window. It was the park, the grass had just been cut…no, it was being cut! There was also a flowery scent, sweet and tangy…perfume, belonging to…a mare, a young mare. She smelt nice, sweet like the flower yet a little bitter because of her worry, she was worried about something and I didn't know what.

But it tasted sour.

 _I can taste her worry?_

Again, I was concerned about all I could feel in that moment, yet at the same time it all felt routine for me, normal. A perfectly normal human thing to do.

But it wasn't, and as I realized this the previous night came back to me in a rush.

"Chrissy." I breathed, eyes widening as I turned and looked down at my sleeping mate. "We…she…" As quickly as the slight panic came, it went and was replaced with a warm, happy smile. I leaned over and touched her cheek, smile widening as she mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled against it sleepily.

"Wake up sugar," I intoned softly, moving forward and nuzzling her cheek lovingly. The movement did the job, waking her up rather quickly as she blinked rapidly and stared at me, her eyes glassy and tired. "Good morning, Chrissy."

She stared at me a few moments longer, before her muzzle broke out into a truly massive grin. I could feel waves and waves of emotion swirling around her, but I couldn't make head or tails of it, there was simply too much to feel. Not that it mattered to me in that moment, for her hooves were around me, pulling down to her lips where she caressed my own with such a passion I felt my toes actually curl.

"My mate," she purred slowly, lovingly, her eyes full of adoration. "I _love_ saying that. It's true now, it's really true. You're mine, you're mine forever."

I could feel the sharp pangs of truth in her words. I _was_ hers, her mate forever…and yet I knew too that she was as linked to me as I was to her. "And you're mine, all mine."

She smiled, so happy at my words, at my conviction. Her hold around me tightened as she nuzzled against my face, an act that I returned in kind without realizing it until we parted, a silly smile on our faces as we stared at the other, content.

"How does it feel?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. "You're part of my kind now, you have part of us within you. What does it feel like?"

I looked at her, felt her curiosity and couldn't stop myself from feeling so fucking happy from it all. "It feels…it feels pretty fucking great Chrissy," I said, grinning like a loon as a grin of her own appeared on her muzzle. "I feel like I've been wearing sunglasses all my life, but now you've taken them off I can _see_ so much more!"

I turned and pointed at an unfamiliar colour. "What is that colour called?"

Chrissy turned and looked at where I was pointing, smiling as she looked back at my inquisitive expression. "My kind call that colour quaze," she told me, giggling as I oh'd in wonder. "And that one behind you, on the draws. We call that Tink."

I looked behind me and smiled in wonder at the colour. Tink seemed to be a mix of silver, purple and some sort of muddy brown. It was brilliant.

"This is brilliant, love," I exclaimed, happily grinning like an idiot as I took in my otherwise normal surroundings. "It…It…I don't even know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Not with me, you know that."

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek, rubbing it tenderly and watching again in wonder as a light red surrounded her. But instead of staying put, it moved gently towards and into me...making me feel…

"Oh." A wonderful sensation of warmth, of safety blossomed within me. I felt as though I'd just drunk a cup of hot chocolate, a hot chocolate that I actually rather liked.

"Congratulations," Chrissy crooned, kissing my wrist as she gazed at me with pride. "You've just eaten your first bit of love."

"That was love?"

"Yes," she said, smiling at my expression and giggling. "It tastes nice doesn't it, like a cup of tea."

"More like hot chocolate."

"You hate hot chocolate."

"This was a nice one."

She giggled again and nuzzled against me, holding me even closer as she breathed in my scent. I couldn't stop myself from doing the same, I wanted to do it. And so I did, breathing in the scent of my mate and smiling as I came to realize just how enticing she was to the senses.

"You smell amazing love," I said, practically purring as I breathed more of her in.

"As do you," she replied, kissing my skin lightly as she continued to breathe through her snout. "Musky, powerful and strong willed, so unlike the males I've known in my time."

"I think I'm a step above the lot of them," I growled, a sudden aggressiveness sparking within me. "The females of this world are nothing compared to you." I pulled her head back from my neck and narrowed my eyes, her own narrowing in kind as she hissed at my words approvingly.

A new, tangy scent permeated my sense of smell, it smelled…possessive.

"What about your world?" she rumbled lowly, fangs bared in aggression. "If you ever returned there, would I have to _stalk_ you like prey to keep you mine?"

"Maybe you would," I grinned savagely, my slightly longer incisors flashing. "Maybe you'd have to keep them off of me."

"I'd rip their throats out," she hissed, a sudden strong musk pervading the room. I had smelt it before whenever I'd felt like giving her some personal pleasure, but never this strongly. And it had _never_ made me get that hard so fucking fast.

Chrissy _stared_ at intensely, licking her lips with an almost savage glee. "Then I would pin you to the ground and _mate_ you over and over, until you knew that you belonged to ME!"

"You think to dominate me, unlikely," I growled, my eyesight sharpening, senses heightening just before she hissed and tried to pin me down. I grabbed her mid jump and spun us around, until I was on top of her, holding her down with my weight, my strength, my _power_. "You could have once, but I'm so much stronger now."

She hissed again and grinned, teeth flashing before she surprised me by turning us back around again, until she was the one back on top of me. "You are stronger now, but no more than me. And I have decades of experience. Making males putty in my hooves is child's play for me. You'll be no different, you _will_ succumb to me, my mate, and you will enjoy every second."

Flexing my newfound strength, I pushed against her and forced her off and away from me, enjoying the brief shock on her face. At least until it turned into a deadly smirk, her front lowering to the bed as her flank rose up, moving from side to side playfully, almost like a cat…no, a lioness.

"You think yourself so strong, so powerful, more than me?" she purred, smirking as I crouched down and tensed, readying myself. "Resist me my mate, resist me if you can…" Without more than a low hiss, she pounced at me, barrelling into and struggling with me as we both fought to get atop the other.

I felt her fangs on my neck, nibbling a tender spot I didn't know I had. My body shook, limbs weakening. But I responded in kind, nibbling a hollow spot below her muzzle and grinning as I heard her mewl in pleasure. We rolled off the bed, landing on the floor but neither with of us feeling any pain. No, we continued to roll and grapple and nibble and lick, her moans and panting music to my ears.

 _I can feel her resolve weakening; I'm going to win!_

Evidently feeling the same way, Chrissy began to fight dirty. I felt the hoof on my cock and was unable to stop myself from groaning in pleasure, grip slacking as she rubbed it up and down, twisting with every pull.

"Males, you always talk a good game but deep down all you want is a mare to love you," she teased, catching my eyes as she moved back slightly. "To _own_ you. You always resist but it's pointless. Why resist me love, admit defeat and I can make your world nothing but pleasure."

Gritting my teeth in defiance, I flicked her hoof away with a bat of my hand and used the surprise attack to flip her over. Then before she could regain her senses, I moved my head down and gently licked her left teat, smirking as I felt her lust for me increase rapidly.

"Females, you always talk a good game but deep down all you want is a man to love you," I moved and suckled the other teat, her moans pushing me on. "To _own_ you. And why not, especially when a man can make you feel so good." I left her erect teats and licked her moist sex, fully grinning as she bucked and moaned loudly. "Admit defeat, come on…it's so easy."

I felt her defiance before she moved, but was unable to comprehend just how fast she was as she slipped out of my grasp and stared at me, panting breathlessly.

"I'll admit that you almost had me, love," she gasped, grinning playfully as I tensed myself once more. "But this game is one I've played before, and I've never lost. I don't intend to lose today."

"That's a shame then isn't it," I chuckled, narrowing my eyes in concentration. "Because not only are you going to lose, but by the time I'm done, you won't be able to walk straight for a month."

"Not going to happen honey, I'm going to drain you until you beg for relief."

"Is this before or after I make you moan like a wanton whore?"

Her eyes flashed and she jumped at me once again.

…

…

…

The room was a complete mess. Clothes were all over the floor, the walls were covered in dents and the door was off its hinges.

Neither of us had managed to win over the other. But that was okay, I was pretty much numb on the floor, and Chrissy had passed out covering the both of us in our combined fluids. So in my mind, we'd both won that one.

"I have so much to ask you when you wake up," I chuckled, stroking her cheek and smiling as she nuzzled against it sleepily.

"I think we might need to shower first love," she whispered, her eyes opening slightly, happiness shining within her gaze. "We're a bit sticky."

I laughed and held her close, kissing her forehead and relishing in the love that flowed from her to me. "Yeah we are, I'll go turn it on. Try and…clean some of this up if you can."

She smiled and kissed my chest lightly, before letting me go and allowing me to stand up. I wobbled a little, unsteady and numb from the previous pleasure, but I managed to stumble out of there and into the bathroom.

I tried to ignore the sense of self-pride Chrissy emanated.

After the two of us had showered, somehow managing to keep our respective appendages to ourselves as we did so, I chucked some casual clothes on and went downstairs, smiling at her as she looked over and did so too.

"I suppose I better explain then," she began, not needing any actual words to know my answer. She could feel it, I knew. "Emotions, you can feel them now, you can see them too, that's why you know what they are right away. It'll be…disorientating for a while, but you'll come to understand it as easily as you understand breathing, I promise."

"I could smell a mare's perfume about a mile away," I said, smiling inwardly at the swift pang of possessiveness those words caused. "And before when we were having some fun, it wasn't just you who nearly broke down the door."

"You're stronger then you were," she explained, rubbing my leg absentmindedly. "Faster too, you'll probably be able to outrun a buffalo with ease. Your stamina has increased too, though I think you know that by now."

Grinning, I nodded. "What about…you know, changing. Can I do that?"

"You…can," she replied, slow with her response. "Eventually you can. Every mated being that could not use magic was able to after the change. Griffons could use their feathers as a conduit; I suspect you'll be able to use something to channel it now too…though I don't know what. I thought it'd be your hands, but I can sense no way for you to channel anything through them, so I'm unsure to be completely honest."

"I guess we'll figure it out later, one thing at a time right?"

She smiled at my patience and nodded, before cosying up to me and sighing contently. "One thing at a time, yes..." Both of us were quiet for a while. I was stroking her mane, she was breathing softly against my skin, her muzzle having lifted up the fabric of my t-shirt slightly.

There were so many questions…but it could wait, I was in no hurry.

I was in no hurry at all…

…

The sudden bang of my door being blasted off made me nearly jump out of my skin. Chrissy fell off of me, changing quicker then I'd ever seen before, and just in time before the front room door was slammed open, three guards in royal armour rushing through.

"What's the meaning of this!" I shouted, on my feet in seconds only to be knocked down and over the couch, falling painfully on my back with the heavy weight of two bulky Earth Ponies atop me, pinning me down.

"Richard!" Chrissy's voice was more than enough to jolt me into action, but before I could swing a fist, my arms were enveloped in a dark red-is pink aura, holding my arms to the ground.

"Calm down now Richard, I don't you want to hurt yourself."

Twilight Sparkle trotted as happy go fucking lucky as she pleased into my trashed front room, a smug smile on her face as she moved the couch so as to look right at me. I didn't look at her, I was looking at Chrissy who was struggling to pry the guards holding her down as they cuffed her, a weird ring around her horn sparking and fizzling as she unsuccessfully tried to use her magic.

 _She was practically sleeping, they caught us completely by surprise!_

I snarled up at Twilight who in turn simply smiled down at me as she walked over, an almost gleeful look in her eyes as she reached me. "Settle down Richard, it's impossible for you to escape my magic. Trying will only hurt yourself, and I do not wish you any pain." She reached out and touched my cheek, only to jump back in surprise as I moved my head and bit down, missing it by an inch.

"Well that was uncalled for, very much so," she complained, frowning at me in disappointment. "But I suppose it can't be helped at the moment. No matter, the Princess will fix that later on." She turned back and frowned deeper as she looked at my struggling mate. "As for you _Chrissy_ , I'm afraid that you'll be meeting Princess Celestia again too, though not I suspect in the same manner as Richard here."

"You have no right to do this!" she hissed, struggling against her restraints.

"On the contrary I have every right to do this," Twilight replied, smiling calmly as she neared my mate. "After all, you have broken quite a few laws lately. Spitting at Princess Celestia and showing a blatant amount of disrespect, that's a two-year sentence by itself. Ordering at a restaurant and then not paying for what you consumed, that's another law broken. But those are moot, unimportant in the face of your true crime."

"She's done nothing!" I yelled, to no effect as Twilight ignored me and carried on talking.

"You see, I didn't quite understand something when we first met, but I left it for that moment. Your name, _Chrissy_ ," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, before continuing. "Now we Ponies do have some interesting names and we sometimes reuse them, but when I researched it, when I searched for your name and found out that not once, not ever in all of our history has anypony ever been given the name, Chrissy, I became…curious.

"Now of course it could just be an abbreviation of your full name, so I looked you up to double check. It took a while, but eventually I found something quite interesting about you…you don't exist."

I could feel Chrissy's nervousness increase, her fear not for her but for me rapidly rising.

"Chrissy doesn't exist, and not just the name but the pony too. You only seemed to come into existence around two years ago when you published your first book under the guise of Chrissy Love Bug. When I discovered this I asked myself how it could be, how could a pony pop up out of nowhere…but then it came to me, perhaps you aren't a pony at all…"

Her smile morphed into an ugly grin as her horn lit up and bathed my mate in its aura, the light blinding my vision for a good few seconds until it faded…and Chrissy, the real Chrissy was looking back at me, frightened.

"That unicorn you pretended to be existed two hundred years ago, her name was Sapphire Boost," Twilight said, sneering down at Chrissy with a hate I could _really_ taste. "She was a simple baker, pure until you soured her memory. But you've used other's before haven't you Changeling. You had no trouble impersonating Cadance, or using my brother's love for her as a weapon. Just like you're using Richards love to amount another attack on my mentor!"

"Twilight please stop this, let her go!" I pleaded, unwilling even for a second to allow my pride and hate for her to overcome my love for my mate. Twilight simply turned her head and smiled at me pityingly.

"Don't worry Richard, Princess Celestia will help you recover from what this creature has done to you," she crooned softly, her reassurance making me want to vomit.

"She hasn't done anything to me, Twilight listen. We love each other, we- "A flash of light forced my words to leave silently, shocking me out of talking.

"My brother thought she loved him too," she said sadly, shaking her head as she turned back and glared at Chrissy with a hate I didn't think she was capable of feeling. "It is a lie. This thing only wants your love for power, you'll understand later on. I promise." And with nought but a sharp nod at the guard holding my mate down, she began to levitate me out of the room.

I could only just catch the guard hitting Chrissy over the head _hard_ , repeatedly, her cries of pain making me thrash against my magical prison.

"NO, Chrissy!" I screamed the words, but they didn't come, no sound was made. I could hear the thumps, I could feel the pain coming from her, I could feel the hate, the rage, the pain, oh the pain, pain, pain, pain, my eyes were burning!

A bright burst of green light flew from my eyes, the heat, the pain causing me to scream in agony. Twilight dropped me in surprise and screamed in pain as whatever I was doing glanced across her horn, burning it badly. I tried to use the distraction to get up and run to Chrissy, but the pain rendered my attempts useless and only caused me to drag the green light over my house and the trees nearby, cutting right through the lot of them as I continued to shout out in fear and pain.

I covered my eyes and stood up, the light for whatever reason not hurting my hands as I ran blind back into my house, following the stench of fear.

I made it five steps before something hit me _hard_ across the head, forcing me to drop the ground and my hands to fall from my face. The light left them again, hitting something right in front of me and causing it to cry out in pain. But then I was hit again, even harder than the last time…and the light stopped…and the world faded away…

…

… _Ric…_

 _Rich…_

 _RICHARD!_

I opened my eyes slowly, the world ever so gradually coming into focus as I groaned in pain and tried to sit up, only to fall back down as a gentle hoof pushed me back.

"Hush now, don't be afraid. It's going to be alright, she's gone now." I blinked wearily and turned my head, the unwelcome visage of Celestia's smiling face greeting me as I did so.

"Chrissy…"

She frowned at the name and shook her head. "She's not here Richard, she can't hurt you anymore."

"No…you don't understand…she never hurt me…"

"Shhh," Celestia brushed a hoof against my lips and began to all but bathe me in affection, so much I felt stuffed and sluggish. "It's okay, we're going to help you realize the truth."

 _We?_

Another entered my line of sight, another Alicorn. A pink one that radiated sympathy and…a weird kind of love, I didn't understand it.

"This is Cadance," Celestia said softly, gesturing towards the other mare. "She's mastered almost all there is of love magic, and is going to use it to help remove the corrupted love the Changeling Queen put within you."

My eyes widened at her words and I began to instantly thrash wildly, but only managed in moving myself a little to the side, my body not responding to my will.

"It's okay," the new Alicorn, Cadance soothed. "It won't hurt, I promise. It'll be just like…trying to remember a dream, it'll be there for a while but you'll forget about it in time."

"And I'll help you through it," Celestia chimed in, stroking my rapidly sweating head gently. "We'll finally have that talk won't we, it'll be nice."

"You can't do this!" I pleaded, my words fighting against me to come out so smoothly. "I love her, she loves me! She isn't using me, you don't understand!"

 _They're going to take my love for her away! They're going to make me forget how much I love Chrissy!_

Celestia merely smiled sadly and continued to stroke my forehead. Cadance lit up her horn and began to move towards me, lowering her head…

"CHRISSY, HELP ME!" I screamed, tears beginning to stream down my face as her horn touched my head. "NOOOO!"

A sudden backlash of light flung Cadance away, the mare crying out in pain as Celestia rushed over and helped her up.

"What happened, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, nuzzling her in comfort.

"I'm fine," Cadance breathed shakily, looking over at me in amazement. "I tried to use the spell but it didn't work, I'm…I don't know why. It only does that if the love is truly genuine and not corrupt. This doesn't make any sense."

"Try it again, but slower this time," Celestia advised.

Cadance bit her lip before nodding and lighting up her horn again. It barely brushed against me before she was almost flung back again, only being stopped by Celestia holding her steady.

"I can't do it," Cadance said, shaking her head and looking at me in wonder. "This isn't corrupted love, this is genuine. No spell I use will take that away, it can't."

Celestia looked down at me and frowned slightly, her lips pursed. "Then…I suppose we need to have a little talk with this Queen."

"Chrissy, I-" I tried to move, but was held down gently by Celestia placing her hoof on my chest.

"You are recovering from magic withdrawal, another thing I need answers for," she said sternly. "No, you will stay within my chambers and recover. If this love is indeed genuine…then I give you my word that I will cause no harm to befall the Changeling."

Her horn lit up once more and a wave of drowsiness overcame me.

"Sleep…"

I was gone before I could so much as blink.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, it's been some time now hasn't it. But as a certain someone keeps telling me, I'm remembering the call of the ponies**_

 _ **And thus, here we go again.**_

 _ **Begin!**_

 ** _Breakout_**

 **Richard POV**

The ache to which I opened my eyes was a dull, yet persistent one. It throbbed over and over, again and again.

It felt…more though. More than just a dull pain, more than a simple annoyance. It felt…afraid.

I was afraid.

Upon opening my eyes, I instantly noticed that I wasn't in Celestia's chambers any more. Instead, I was lying upon what seemed to be a hospital bed.

"What in the world?" The words escaped my lips with cause, followed by yet another dull ache upon my eyes. I rubbed them gingerly, carefully, remembering all too well that I'd cut my house into pieces with them earlier.

"Ah, you're up then," said a voice, female and somewhat mature. "Stay calm sir, you'll be weak for some time. The Princess will want to know you're awake."

I blinked and looked blandly at the approaching Unicorn, a yellow mare with a plaster for her cutie mark. As she approached, I was suddenly hit with a bizarre smell…no, a scent, a feeling, an emotion.

Fear. This mare was frightened of me, despite her otherwise jovial demeaner.

"Where the fuck is Chrissy?" I snapped, in no mood to put up with more Pony shite.

The mare blinked at my question and tilted her head to one side, apparently confused. But I knew better, I could feel her fear rising as she continued her charade.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who-"

Hate driving my actions, I was up and pinning her against the wall by her throat before she could blink, her eyes wide and fearful as I glared into them.

My eyes were…green, and the iris was like a cat, thin and unsympathetic.

Dangerous.

"Do not lie to me," I intoned, my voice surprisingly calm for the rage I felt inside. But if anything, it seemed to be more effective, my cold tone causing the nurse or doctor or whoever she was to shiver.

"I-I'm not-"

"I can smell your lies, mare," I cut across, eyes narrowing as she gulped visibly. "Now…last chance, tell me where she is or I'll gut you like a fish."

Instinctively knowing what to do, I held my right hand up and flexed it, my nails elongating of their own will.

"Y-You can't!" she cried, kicking feebly at me to try and break free. "Kill me and they'll kill her!"

Narrowing my eyes, I pulled her close enough to feel her breath on my nose. "I'm going to count to three. You have until then to tell me where she is before I start getting…creative."

"Y-Y…"

"One."

"Please don't…"

"Two."

"Okay, okay!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "She's being kept in the top floor of the palace, room twenty-five. Just please don't hurt me!"

She was telling the truth, I could sense it.

I let go and watched apathetically as she collapsed upon the floor, shaking and weeping before passing out pathetically.

"Be grateful I'm a man of my word, Pony," I sneered, before turning to walk away. "Chrissy would've killed you regardless if our roles were switched."

"And that's what makes you the better individual."

Turning around entirely, my eyes widening as the pink Alicorn from before walked on in, regarding me with a kind, though wary smile.

"You!" I snarled, hate filling me once again as I remembered what she'd tried to do. "You tried to take my love for Chrissy away from me."

"But I failed," she replied smoothly, stopping a short dash in front of me. "And I'm glad I did, it would have been a travesty to have actually removed _real_ love from someone."

 _She's being honest, but it doesn't excuse her attempt!_

"Get out of the way," I ordered, nails elongating of their own accord once again. "Unlike the nurse, I really don't have any qualms about killing you."

"And yet you're hesitating," she refuted, that kind smile still upon her muzzle. "I'm under no delusion that I'm faster than you. You could probably reach me before I could use my magic to stop you, and yet you're unsure aren't you."

Blinking at her words, I narrowed my eyes and took a threatening step towards her.

"The only thing I'm unsure about is how I'm going to get the blood off of me when I'm done with you," I snarled, baring my teeth, my incisors lengthening ever so slightly. "Now for the last time, move or die."

She regarded me with the same, infuriating smile and shook her head.

"No." she refused, sitting down as she shook her head. "You've been stuck in our world for a long time, held against your will and you've yet to purposefully harm anyone seriously. You're not a killer, and I don't think you want to start being one now."

I looked at her for a few seconds, never blinking as we both stared at the other.

…and then she blinked, eyes widening before she suddenly began to back away, the bitter taste of fear filling the air rapidly.

"Y-You've killed before, I can see it," she whispered, looking at me fearfully. "I can feel it, you're no innocent. You've killed someone, it's stained your soul!"

Unwittingly, my eyes tinged and began to glow, the power I felt coming from it filling me to the brim. I let loose a crooked grin as I began to advance, the green glow beginning to fill the room.

"You Ponies think you know everything there is to know about me," I chuckled, grin widening as she backed into a wall. "Oh, poor Richard. The only thing keeping our kind from extinction so let's treat him like shit. Hell, with no weapons, no horn, no magic, nothing that can be a threat what can he do to stop us?"

"Stop, stay back!" she yelled, horn flaring to life.

"Oh, what a poor, simple, WEAK little thing he is."

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me as I closed in, her fear hitting me with the force of a jackhammer.

"Not so weak looking now, am I?"

Before she could try anything, I punched her as hard as I could in the face, watching with supreme pleasure as she collapsed like a rag doll.

 _I expected more from an Alicorn, but I guess a good punch can flatten anything, even in this world._

Spitting upon her unconscious body, I left her lying there and made my way out of the room.

I had a mate to find.

 **Chrissy Pov**

I was floating, stuck within the land of the living and the unknown. My eyes ached, my head throbbed, my ears itched terribly. I was lost, drifting...

But then words so loud, so powerful thrust their way into my head, screaming at me.

 _ **"Seldun velmor, tavish qun, Chrysalis!"**_

 _"Seniv tel?"_ The words were Equestrian but twisted into the language of my own without any effort from me.

 _ **"Toure tien, vel qun, Chrysalis!"**_

 _"Tive yuin ai?"_

 _ **"SAI QUN, CHRYSALIS! RICHARD TYLER GEL TAK VOR!"**_

"Richard!"

My eyes snapped open instantly, muscles snapping into action as I sprang up and looked around. The sight of a dungeon wasn't foreign to me, I'd been in more than a couple in my youth. However, it was the cleanliness of it that quickly clued me in on my whereabouts.

I touched my horn and was relieved to find no null ring upon it, confused, yet relieved.

 _I'm in Celestia's dungeon, I have to be. But what happened, where is..._

As if waiting for a mental que, the memory of my _beating_ swiftly, almost mockingly forced its way into my head. The pain, the hate, the fear and Richard...oh my poor Richard.

I could remember the taste of his panic, his distress as he watched me get near beaten to death. The bitterness is enough to make me want to vomit.

 _I can vomit later, right now I need to get out of here and find my-_

The stench of Celestia was more than enough to bring me back to reality, such patronising arrogance was rather hard to miss after all. And it was this alone that allowed me to swiftly regain my senses and wait, watching as the large door beyond my bars opened and the almighty cunt herself walked on in.

Our eyes locked immediately, a trickle of anger tickling away at my feelers as she approached my cell and narrowed her eyes.

"Changeling," the word left her muzzle as if drawn from stone.

"Twat."

Her eyes narrowed further for a moment, but then as if by magic they were normal. Well, normal for her, which is to say large, kind and expressive.

I didn't buy it for a fucking minute.

"Where is Richard?" I asked, forcing myself to sound calm, collected. Anger would get me nowhere while stuck in a cage.

Celestia cocked an eyebrow and smiled ever so slightly. "Why do you care, Changeling? Are you hungry already, do you require him to feast upon or will any of my subjects do?"

 _If she's trying to bait me into some angry temper tantrum then she's in for a long wait._

Then again, perhaps I could turn it around.

"No, I merely wish to know where my mate is," I replied softly, flicking away a bit of dried blood on my carapace as if it were commonplace to do so.

"Mate?" Celestia's eyes were quite wide, comically so in all actuality. "What do you mean by mate?"

Smirking just a little mockingly, we locked eyes once again, and I spoke. "I know that you're quite advanced in your old age, but surely a has-been like you knows that the term 'mate' did and still does mean, two individuals that are...with another, bonded I might even say."

Celestia appeared unphased by my words, but my feelers couldn't be lied to.

She was a very irritated mare.

"And might I suppose that in mating with Richard, that you did so with some kind of Changeling ritual, or magic, or both?"

Now that question surprised me, enough to make it actually visible for her to see.

"How would you know that?" I snarled, anger building at her steadily growing self-satisfaction. "Changelings never share our ways with anyone."

"I wasn't told, Changeling," she soothed, chuckling lightly to herself. "But, and forgive me if I am mistaken, Richard shooting magic out of his eyes is a very...new trait. One that I believe he has _failed_ to display before."

 _Richard did what?_

Every being changed by the mating dance could use magic afterwards if unable to do so previously, I'd told Richard as much before. But for it to come out of his eyes, untrained, unprotected...

"Please, is he okay?!" Gone was the little game we'd started, replaced by nigh overwhelming hysteria within, kept barely restrained for fear of Celestia simply leaving. "I... he's only just...can he still see, is he blind?"

Celestia's expression spoke a thousand words, my feelers merely confirming all that I could see.

"You really do love him, don't you?" she asked, incredulous was the tone behind the question.

Before I could answer her, the walls around us began to shake violently. Dust and dirt falling from the ceiling and onto my head as the bars around me buckled beneath sudden weight, my door opening with a heave.

It was a whisper, something tickling the back of my neck…it was all the warning I received.

A sudden rush of energy hit me like a herd of buffalo, and weakened though I was from my beating, the love I had obtained flowed through me still, empowering my essence enough to deny my pain and let me stand as the gap within steadily widened.

I felt stronger immediately, it would not be long now until I had some of my power back.

I needed only to stall for a few moments.

Celestia looked up and around for a mere moment before glancing at me, her horn ablaze with magic.

"I will grant you the benefit of the doubt for only a moment, Changeling," she said, scowling at some internal dialogue before she gestured for me to follow. "Try to strike and I swear I will put you down."

Her eyes glowed gold, a frightening sight I must admit, but I'd seen many things and they were often far more terrifying then a cross Princess.

"Just take me to him before he blows your castle up," I snapped, pushing my way past the idiot and standing by the door, waiting for her to open it.

She scowled and began to walk past me. "This is not over, once we have found him, you and I will be having a long discussion about your futu-"

The moment she opened the door, I summoned all the magic I could and blasted her right in the face. Celestia was prepared however and instantly countered with a golden shield, it's radiance nearly blinding as my magic hit it…and went straight through it.

Her eyes widened for all of a second before she tried to dodge it, but failed, the blast missing her face and hitting her right in the barrel instead. The sheer magnitude of my power slammed her into a wall, the otherwise perfect Pony collapsing into a pathetic heap.

"H-How," she said, the words laced with pain as she tried and failed to get up. "Y-You were drained, you should be barely able to pick up a book."

I sneered down at the fallen Princess and laughed humourlessly. "You Ponies make all sorts of assumptions about my kind. Have you already forgotten that my magic is powered by _love_ , not mana like you and your pet?"

Celestia's eyes flickered with surprise and disappointment, before regarding me with an almost pleading expression.

"Please, don't do this, don't take him away from us. He's all we have left to survive."

"Then perhaps your subjects should've treated him better," I refuted, unmoved by her pleas. "To think if they had, you and he might have had a better relationship after all." I looked down at her and smirked. "But instead he's mine, what a shame."

I powered up my horn once more and took careful aim at her skull, watching with glee as her eyes widened in terrified understanding.

"I always thought I'd feel something more than this," I muttered, half to myself as to her, the glow growing in strength. "But in the end, you were just…disappointing."

I tensed up, preparing to let loose the power it would take to kill an Alicorn.

"You can't kill me," she said quickly, surprising me as a smile crept upon her muzzle. "If you do, he'll never have the chance to return to his world."

I blinked, wavering slightly as I took her words in.

 _I…I can't, he'll never forgive me if I take it away from him._

"Twilight brought him here it's true, but it was an accident," Celestia continued, evidently noticing my hesitation. "She doesn't have the power nor the experience to put him back. Only I can do that…unless you kill me here and steal it away from him forever."

"You lie," I snarled, only to wince as I felt the sharp taste of honesty tickle my feelers.

"I'm not lying, you know I'm not," she denied, struggling as she slowly began to get up. "You can't kill me, he'd hate you forever. He might even come to me willingly, and then…well."

A fruity pang blew upon me, the all too familiar taste of attraction hitting me none too subtly.

Celestia grinned…only to blink in shock as another blast of magic hit her into the wall once more, the last thing she felt as she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Arrogant bitch," I snarled, kicking her a couple of times for good measure.

 _Now to find my mate_

I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me, a small smile gracing my features as a plan came to form in my mind. Without any further thought, I concentrated and felt the changes instantly overlap my battered form.

It took three measly seconds, just three…to take on the form of the now unconscious Princess Celestia.

"Perfect," I muttered, already hating my voice as I inspected my new mirage. "Well done, Chrissy. You've finally managed to obtain perfect…what does Richie say, oh yes. Dickheadery."

 _Speaking of Richard…_

I took a deep breath and concentrated upon something…very new. A connection, a bond shared between two mated individuals. It could stretch from here to the Ponyville and still be as strong as it was then.

I admit that I could barely control it, let alone figure out how to turn it on. And yet either sheer determination or the consistent fear I felt for my lover drove me, pushed me to figure it out.

And with a little coaxing…I felt it.

I felt him.

"I'm coming Richie," I whispered, power walking down the corridor.

 _Just hold on, I'm on my way._

I weaved my way through the many corridors and up the stairs, resisting the urge to fly as I instead forced myself to slow down.

 _Shit_

A pair of guards were running towards me, eyes wide with concern.

"Princess Celestia!" the left one yelled, a mare exactly the same white shade as the stallion beside her. "Come quick, Princess Cadance has been assaulted and the Human has vanished."

Before I could so much as open my muzzle, a flash of green blasted the both of them down the corridor so hard their helmets collapsed against their skulls, killing the both of them instantly.

I turned only to dodge another blast of magic, the wall behind me crumbling into dust.

"Richard?!"

His eyes were the purest green I'd ever seen, glowing with a power I could barely stand to taste, for the hate that emanated from it was disgusting.

"I didn't mean to kill them, but they shouldn't have gotten in my way," he snarled, advancing slowly. "Come on then Princess, let's see what you've got."

I won't lie, I was beginning to panic. The raw power coming from him was like nothing I'd ever seen. No newly changed being should have been able to channel that amount of magic, heck even I would struggle. Yet it was rolling from him in fantastic, terrifying waves.

 _Hate…Changeling magic fuelled by hate, no!_

"Richie it's me, Chrissy!" I pleaded, advancing slowly. I couldn't drop my disguise yet, I could hear more guards from below. If they saw us both they'd all charge us and Richard could get hurt. But if I told them to stay back as Celestia then they probably would.

"Please you need to calm down! You can't use your magic when its source is hate, it'll burn you up from the inside out. You need love, not-"

"Shut the fuck up, Princess," he sneered, the nauseating hate hitting me like a herd of buffalo. "Ever since your disgusting pet stole me from my world, you and your kind have done nothing but look down at me and I couldn't do a fucking thing." He looked up at the ceiling and chuckled darkly. "But now I have power. Now I have magic. And you…well, now you're dead."

A terrible bout of magic flew towards me, nearing closer and closer until it hit me like a carriage…and faded like dust in the wind, leaving myself quite unharmed.

"What!" Richard blinked and backed away, a trickle of fear emanating from him as our eyes met momentarily.

I quickly looked down at myself and blinked as well, surprise filling me rapidly before realization came to me.

"How are you still standing?" Richard demanded, glow growing again as he came ever closer, only to stop as I looked back at him, love for the silly man clear for anyone to see if they looked at my face.

"Because mates cannot hurt each other," I intoned softly, judging him close enough to see my face clearly before I let my eyes shift back to that of my original form. "It's how our bond is, Richie. It's how it will always be, forever."

Surprise came first, then disbelief, then self-hate and finally…

"O-oh," he mumbled, the terrible green glow fading back into his eyes swiftly, before his normal blue orbs were all that remained.

"Hey baby," I whispered, lifting a hoof to gently stroke his face.

"Chrissy, I-I…"

"It's okay, I've got you."

The light left his eyes the moment I stopped speaking and he began to sway…and then he fell against me, quite asleep.

 _He's almost completely drained, I need to take him somewhere safe before I can share my love with him._

My reserves were vast but were recovering from the null ring's primitive attempts to drain them, so I couldn't just give it to him then and there, I needed a place for the both of us to recover in peace.

The only option left came to me quickly, and though I hated to think of it…it was all I had left where I knew for certain no one would come.

"I wish I didn't have to take you there so soon Richie," I muttered, gently placing him upon my back and holding him there with magic. "But Canterlot is too dangerous and Ponyville is a death sentence."

I had no choice, for my mate's survival I had no other choice.

"We're going home, Richie."

 _If we don't die on the way there._

 _ **And that's that, it's been a long fucking time but damn am I happy to upload this!**_

 _ **I hope you are too, please do let me know what you think. I am pretty much dying to understand so as to know just how to take this story forward.**_

 _ **Cya, stay snuggly! :D**_


End file.
